Percabeth, When You Get Hurt, So Do I
by WizardthatsaDemigod
Summary: Annabeth tries to get back to CHB, but gets hurt in the process. Percabeth life after HoO (Fluff!) Also, there is some Reynico, Caleo, Frazel, Jasper. In this they are all 20ish. Percabeth Love, Life, Marriage, kids!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. THIS HAPPENS AFTER THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS, so if you have not read that, I don't suggest this as it may have some spoilers. Thanks, doodledraw.**

 **Percy POV**

I tossed and turned in my bed. Even Tyson's snores did nothing for my nerves. It was one in the morning, I was bone tired and bleary eyed, yet I couldn't sleep. Finally I got up and walked over to the stone fountain. I dipped my hand in the water and instantly felt better. Then I thought of Annabeth, and even the water couldn't heal my nerves. Ever since she'd started going to school in San Francisco, I'd felt empty, like a part of me was missing. And in a way, it was. Ever since we'd started dating, I'd felt whole. But when she left, it was like when I'd first come to camp, and felt empty without my mother. This time it was me feeling empty without Annabeth. I'd started to understand what she felt when I'd left for eight months, being kidnapped by Hera and all. I trudged back to my bunk and stared at the wall. I don't know what time it was when I finally got to sleep, but I remember my eyelids drooping and Tyson mumbling, "Rainbow! Fish ponies!".

—

"Wake up brother! Quick! It's Pony!" Tyson shook me awake what seemed like five minutes later. I vaguely remember mumbling something intelligent like "whaaaaaa?" Then Chiron's voice jolted me awake with some troubling news.

"Quick child! It's Annabeth!" That got me moving, in ten seconds I was out the door in my orange camp half-blood shirt and jeans, jogging alongside Chiron, which is no easy feat. We ran up to Thalia's pine and found Grover, mumbling something about how stupid he was and how could he not have seen it happening and how he was such a bad protector, but I didn't care. All I saw was the girl he was cradling in his arms. A girl, with curly blonde hair and a leather necklace with ten clay beads on it. Her shirt was tattered, and jeans were ripped. Her blue backpack was shredded. Her hair was tangled and matted. I stepped forward and Grover moved aside, I brushed the girls bangs from her face. Her eyelids fluttered open, revealing stormy gray eyes that never settled, eyes that pierce and see right through you.

"Per- Percy? Is it you? There was a mo-mon-monster. It-it chased me... I-"

"Shhh," I quieted her by placing my fingers over her lips. "It's okay, _you're_ okay. You're safe now, you made it home." She sighed contentedly, placed her hand on my cheek, and closed her eyes again. Her breathing slowed as she slept. I held her hand on my cheek for a moment longer.

"Chiron?" He nodded and I placed her on his horse end like she was riding him, and we set off towards the infirmary, leisurely at a comfortable pace so that Annabeth didn't fall, but fast enough that we could get there soon. We placed her in a bed, close to the cabins and the sea. Then Will Solace came over with some ambrosia, nectar and bandages. I sat, cradling her hand in mine while he dressed her wounds with bandages and fed her the ambrosia.

Finally, I couldn't stand it any longer, "Will she be okay?" Which was a little confusing since the guy's name was Will...

Will looked up and his brow creased in worry. "I dunno man. Sorry. I can prepare a bed in here if you want to sleep in here with her."

"Thanks dude, much obliged."

The rest of the day I sat there looking at her. Her blonde hair was so pretty, she was just beautiful. I didn't eat, I just sat there, worrying. Finally she stirred. I would have to say it was about four pm, she had been sleeping for about nine hours. She rolled over and tried to sit up. I was instantly there, putting a pillow behind her, my hands holding her up by her back. Her head turned and she looked at me, and for a while her eyes swam, trying to determine what was reality and what was dream or nightmare.

"You okay?" My voice was gentle, soft, soothing (I hope).

"Seaweed Brain? Is this real? I've dreamt about you so many times, I can't tell the difference." I was touched that she'd thought of me, and I squeezed her hand.

"Yeah, Wise Girl. I'm really here. You made it. You're at Camp Half-Blood. You passed out when Grover brought you over, then I came and me and Chiron brought you here." She leaned over and put her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her in a bear hug, and she submitted, becoming relaxed and limp.

"Oh Percy, I missed you so much. When the monster revealed himself, he was disguised as my teacher, and chased me out I felt like I was going to die. When Grover showed up, he helped me get away with the help of some tree nymphs. Then he caught up to me in Pennsylvania and helped me get here."

"I missed you too. How are you feeling? You hungry?" She nodded and I whistled, a high shrill sound that filled the small room.

 _Yeah boss? What up?_ Blackjack spoke into my mind.

"Yo Blackjack. Could you bring us the food I told you to get?"

 _Sure thing boss._ Blackjack flew near the open window with a plate of food clutched in his mouth.

"Thanks. You can go back to doing whatever you were, uhh, doing before," I said hesitantly, because he might have been doing something bad or unauthorized. Then when I looked over at Annabeth, she smiled gratefully at me, and pulled me into a kiss. I looked at her wide-eyed, then it was my turn to submit.

"You really did think of everything," she whispered into my shoulder. I smiled, and kissed her forehead.

 _Bleh! That's gross! Take the food and let me get out of here!_ Blackjack said. I laughed, separated myself from Annabeth and took the plate of food from Blackjack, I was still laughing as he flew away in a hurry.

"Oh, Percy. I missed you so, so, _so_ much. I love you."

"I love you too Wise Girl. Here," I handed a small piece of meat into her frail hands. She accepted it, hands shaking and ate it. The I ate a piece. We took turns like that until there was no food left, me purposely giving her the biggest pieces. Then at about six, Will came back and started treating Annabeth's wounds again. She occasionally let out a grunt of pain as he put the dressing on her wounds and she would reach out for my hand. I would clasp it and squeeze, whispering soothing words.

When he left, nearly an hour later, I asked, "Hey, you okay over there?" She nodded stiffly, and tried to turn on her side. "Hey, whoa, calm down, I'm right here."

"Percy. Come here I want to see you and ask you something." I leaned over her, my bangs falling over my face.

"Yeah? What do you want to know?"

"Percy? What did I ever do to deserve a boyfriend like you?!" I laughed.

"I don't know, but I'm sure glad you're my girlfriend." The I kissed her forehead and walked back to my bed. I lay there listening to her soft snores, and looking at the stars through the window. Then I rolled over, reassured myself that she was still there and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Hope you guys like. Yet again, I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR THE STORY FOR PJO OR HoO. If I did, the new series would already be out...;) enjoy! Doodledraw**

 **Annabeth POV**

When Percy came and got me on the hill, I literally melted. I was so happy that he was there. Then when it was just us two in the infirmary and I kissed him, it was like the old times and our kiss underwater. Then when we went to bed it was like the night we camped in the hull of the _Argo II._ Basically everything reminded me of the good times we'd shared. The next morning when I woke up, Percy was there. He was there, sitting in his orange t-shirt, un-combed hair .looking sloppy but perfect the way I liked it. When he saw me he smiled his side smile, the one I liked and the one he saved just for me. When Will Solace came in to dress my wounds and it hurt, he was there at my side, ready to do anything to make it better.

"Alright Annabeth. Try getting up," Will said. I stood up gingerly testing my weakened legs. When I started shaking, Percy was there instantly, helping me up. He served as my crutch, I put my arm around his shoulder, and he put his around mine. Then when we walked o Doodledrawut he was still there. We hobbled to breakfast, and people greeted me just as before. My own cabin mates greeted me especially warmly, and one of them helped me on the other side. At the mess hall, I sat with Percy and Tyson at the Poseidon table, and no one complained. Percy and I ate breakfast together, my head leaning against his shoulder most of the time I ate my pancakes. Then we went to the surf, and sat there, shoes forgotten, toes digging in the hot sand. I rested my head in Percy's lap and he brushed my hair with his fingers. We threw the occasional pebble in the clear water, and Percy would bounce it five, ten, fifteen times, sometimes more using his powers. Then he would bring it back, he always brought it back.

"Just like you. I'll always be there to bring you back," he explained, leading me to kiss him again. This time though he was expecting it, and he embraced it fully. The we took a stroll along the beach, I still leaned on him. We stopped at a bench and sat, resting my weakened, exhausted legs. When we kept going, Percy let me to the edge of the forest, where he took out Riptide and carved _P+A_ with a heart around it. I hugged him, and he hugged me back. In that moment we both forgot about the world, a meteorite could have ended it and we wouldn't have cared.

Then Grover ruined it, "Guys! Guys! Oh... Uhh. You're busy. Heh. Sorry, but we're under attack!" We hobbled out to the cabins. Sure enough, there was an army at the gates. The Greeks were in army formation, that is, a big mob of people. Then Percy realized that he recognized someone. He squinted and an alarmed look crossing his face.

"Annabeth, stay here."

"Like I can go anywhere!" I retorted, but I stayed leaning against the Poseidon cabin, Percy figured his dad wouldn't be mad. Then he dashed out to the front of the Greek line. He drew _Riptide_ and waved it.

"Stop, stop! Don't you realize who the others are?" And now when you squinted at the opposing line, you could tell that under their silver armor they were wearing purple shirts, and the people in front were wearing purple cloaks.

" _Ave,_ Praetors Zhang and Ramírez-Arellano!" Percy shouted, raising his hand to his forehead in an salute. Frank and Reyna returned the salute and walked foreword clearly excited to see their old friends. The seven demigods (Yes, Leo came back with Calypso), plus Nico and Calypso surged forward, with me struggling to get down the hill, until Percy helped me. There was a lot of hugging, laughing and catching up. Then Reyna and Frank dismissed the legion, and the rest of the demigods started mingling, meeting friends and acquaintances. The Romans were invited into their cabins in Greek version, but most politely declined for want to stay with their cohort. Percy helped me up the hill and to the Big House, where we all sat in deck chairs and caught up. Apparently, Frank and Hazel were now engaged, and had announced it publicly (I know right? It's not like Frank _or_ Hazel to be outspoken like that). Then, everyone noticed that Nico and Reyna had sat next to each other and were holding hands. They quickly blushed and let go, but no one really cared and they were doing it again soon. I was sharing a bench with Percy, leaning my head against him and holding his hand. This was soon noticed as well, and a few jokes were made at our expense. I just brushed them off, and soon they stopped seeing that Percy was the only one blushing.

Then Reyna asked the question, "So Annabeth. What happened to you? You are limping, leaning against Percy, and letting out the occasional pained grunt. What's wrong?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I guess I gotta tell you, might as well do it when you're all in one place. So I started going to this architecture school in San Francisco," there was some scattered applause. "Well a few months in to my school year, that is to say a week ago, my teacher turned out to be a monster. Naturally, I didn't have my dagger with me at the time so I couldn't stab him. Classic. Anyway, I ran, and he chased me. I got lost. Then Grover showed up, don't ask me how. And he helped me get away with the help of some nature spirits. We struggled to get back to camp. Then, the monster caught up with us again. I fought with a stick," I laughed, recalling the memory of me brandishing a blunt stick to fight a monster. "Anyway, it didn't work. He snapped it like a twig, oh wait it was a twig. Anyway. No pun intended-Percy, stop laughing, that was hardly funny." I stopped again. Percy was rolling around on the floor, Leo was pantomiming me brandishing a stick.

"Ah! Take that! Oh no! You snapped my twig, whatever shall I do now?!" Leo cried, here Frank let out a snort, then stopped when Hazel slapped him. Calypso got up, grabbed Leo by the shoulders, and slammed him down on the chair with such force that he sat dazed for a while. She quietly scolded him under her breath, and he shut up.

"Percy?" He was silent now, sitting on the deck. I squeezed his shoulder, to make him understand that I got that he thought it was funny, _but to get up here right now._ "Anyway. I don't know exactly what happened, because my vision started to go fuzzy, but we beat him. Then I vaguely remember Grover dragging me up here. Next thing I know, Percy is leaning over me, telling me it's going to be fine, Leo please stop," Leo had his hands in his cheeks and was going, "Awwwww," at Percy. Leo got a warning look from Calypso and I think she was threatening something really important to him, like for example... No Festus for a month or something. I mouthed "thanks," in her direction and she winked at me.

"Then I passed out again, and this time woke up in the infirmary, Percy was there again, and he helped me get through it. Also...we kinda wrote our initials in a tree," I wrung my hands as I said the last part, and Nico, who had been incredibly silent until now (why am I surprised?) whistled.

"Yeah. Umm. I don't know how to say this," Nico looked quickly at Reyna and she nodded, blushing. "But me and Reyna, are kind of...umm, a couple?" Okay. Not what I expected from the son of Hades, the introvert, silent, strong, and kinda cute (did I really just say that?) guy. Then after everyone got over their initial shock, clapped Nico on the back, hard to do when he's ten percent transparent from shadow traveling the Athena Parthenos. We just talked, and talked, then Chiron came up.

"Come on children, it's capture the flag time!" We cheered and raced, I limped, down the hill.

"Hey, Annabeth! Come here," Leo shouted at me. He quickly handed a sort of brace to me, and fitted it on my leg. "Try walking now." I took a few steps and realized I could walk normally. I smiled gratefully at Leo, and we raced to join the others.

 **Not the end. I am writing the team third chapter right now. Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of these characters. Copyright Rick Riordan.

Percy POV

I couldn't help being jealous of Leo. I watched him put the brace on Annabeth. I watched her smile back at him. At least I had one last trick up my sleeve, but that was for later. She caught up to me.

"Well, glad about that? Wouldn't want you crippled during the game of capture the flag," I smiled my side smile, the one she loves. She punched my shoulder.

"No... We wouldn't want that. But we'll see, I bet I can kick your butt Seaweed Brain," she winked at me.

"Well, I have a few new tricks up my sleeve. I was training while you were gone," I smiled slyly.

"Alright campers! The teams are; Poseidon and his variation have made a temporary alliance with, Athena, Zeus and his variation, Hermes and variation, Hephaestus and variation, Dionysus and variation. Then all the others on the other side led by Ares/Mars," Chiron announced. Here I smiled at Annabeth. When she was gone, I had played and won capture the flag. That meant I was the leader for this capture the flag. Annabeth looked at me and I grinned at her.

"So that's what you meant. You are the leader. Well, lead us Seaweed Brain," Annabeth smirked.

"Alright, Poseidon/Neptune, with Hermes/Mercury, we'll go up the left flank, Athena and Zeus/Jupiter, you guys will go up the right flank. Actually, Roman Mercury go up the middle. Hephaestus and Dionysus, guard the flag. Got it? Okay. BLUE TEAM, CHARGE!" I yelled drawing Riptide. We split up. I led my guys into the underbrush. Soon, we had spotted the most heavily guarded area.

"Guys, I'm willing to bet that the flag is over there. Let's go silently okay?" I whispered. Then we snuck in. We were spotted soon enough. I parried, slashed, thrusted, and poked. Finally, I made it to the blood red flag with the boar, symbol of Ares/Mars. Clarisse and Frank were guarding it. Knowing Frank's ability to change into an animal at will, I attacked Clarisse, and had Tyson pin down Frank, and knock him unconscious. Hey, I know it's mean, but I couldn't have him pecking at me as an eagle right? And I was following the no killing or maiming rule, he wasn't bleeding or dead. I grabbed the flag and ran. I was soon guarded by Jason, Annabeth, and the Stoll brothers. I raced to the border. Five feet, four feet, three feet, two feet, one foot! I quickly handed the flag to Annabeth.

I let out a war whoop as I crossed the border. Annabeth set it down in the rocks, and we were joined by my teammates. The flag shimmered, and the logo turned to an owl. Annabeth pulled me into a hug, then kissed me.

"Thanks Seaweed Brain," she said, smiling. "Next time, you won't be so lucky with the flag, I'll make sure of it," punching me in the arm, she dashed off, only to be picked up by some more Athena campers. I ran after her, cheering along with the others. She was wide eyed as they carried her towards the lake.

"Winners get dunked!" Annabeth's second in command, Malcolm yelled. Joke was on them though, as soon as Annabeth was dropped in, I jumped in forming an air bubble around us and drying her off.

"Hey, how ya doing?" I asked smirking at the joke, I wondered how long it would take for the others to realize what we were doing. While I had her attention, I quickly launched into my surprise. "Annabeth, I arranged a rental car for us to go to San Francisco. Originally, it was for me to come see you, but now I guess you're coming too. I need to see your father about something, and I just thought you could show me around your hometown," I said quickly, then blushed.

"Aww, that's so sweet! Thanks! I really want to see my dad too, so I can't wait. When do you want to go?"

"Actually," I said wringing my fingers. "It's tomorrow. So we should probably pack," I smirked at her alarmed face. She almost passed out. I linked my fingers with hers, and brought us towards the surface. We got out on the beach, and she raced towards her cabin to pack. I fingered Riptide in pen form. I drew it out and started hacking at a dummy. It was a way to get out my frustration. At Luke. At Kronos. At Tartarus. At Leo. At the world. At myself. At my mom. At . My life is so full of destruction! I walked back to my cabin to use the fountain. I flipped a golden drachma through the spray of water, and said a silent prayer to Iris, goddess of Rainbow, or ROFL...heh.

"Sally Jackson, Upper East Side, Manhattan," the Mist then showed me an image of my mom. She was sitting on the couch writing in a red binder. "Hey mom," I said.

"She looked up, alarmed then grinned so widely it seemed to consume her face. "Percy! How are you? How is camp? What have you done this summer? How is Annabeth?"

"Hi! Fine, great, nothing really, and fine!" I smiled, giving her the one word answers that I know she hated. She grinned even wider if that was possible.

"Paul! Come here! It's Percy!" She called into the other room. Paul came in, leisurely, in no hurry.

"Percy! How are you? Have you got a license yet?"

"Paul!"

"What? That pegasus can't fly him everywhere. He has to drive sometime," My stepdad said, smirking. He sat down next to my mom and linked his arm around her. She slapped him playfully, and leaned into him.

"Well, just wanted to let you know I have my license and me and Annabeth are going to take a drive across the country. I am going to ask her dad permission to propose to her," I admitted. My mom was in shock for a moment then she squealed.

"Percy! What a gentleman! Oh boy. You're so grown up!"

"Well, I am 21," I smiled playfully. "And then if she says yes, I don't know why she's wouldn't, I would get a bigger apartment in New Rome. We could go finish our degrees together, and then maybe even get a masters degree. I don't know. But I know I have to start to try to find a job. I need money somehow. By the way, start saving up for my wedding!" I stuck my tongue out, my parents had to pay for the wedding, and I don't see Poseidon chipping in a few hundred dollars.

"My, my Percy. You are older. I'm thinking a blue sea themed wedding? You wearing a black blazer, white shirt and sea blue tie? Annabeth could be wearing a white dress, and a bow of the same color as your tie? Hmm, Paul, blue tie, white shirt, grey blazer?" My mother said, framing her fingers and looking critically at Paul through them.

"Mom, don't forget Poseidon," I said laughing at Paul's bewilderment.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll know what to wear. It is a sea themed wedding,"

"Yeah well, I wouldn't put it past him to wear Bermuda shorts, a Hawaiian style shirt and flip flops," I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Don't worry son. That won't happen," said a voice behind me. I turned, and found my dad behind me, wearing exactly the outfit I had just described, plus a baseball cap that said 'Bob's tackle store' in big white letters.

"Dad, hey," I said, rubbing the back of my neck and looking down at the floor.

"Sally, Paul," he said, taking a look through the vision of my mom and stepdad in their living room.

"Poseidon," they said in unison.

"Well, I'm sorry to take the joy out of this family reunion, but I wish to talk to our son right now," he said, slightly stern. My mother said bye and blew me a kiss, and Paul nodded his head and saluted, before running his hand through the vision. "Alright son. I bet you've guessed I'm not just here because of your wedding plans or just because I can? Well, I need to talk to you, I guess it is about you and Annabeth. Huh. Imagine that," Poseidon said, sort of perplexed that so much came to us both. "I don't know if it would be wise for you to marry her.

"WHAT? Dad, you can't just be silent for a year or two then come in the middle of something that's really important to me and say no," I exploded. I started to understand why Luke was always so mad at his father.

"Well, I just don't know about Athena, or what she would think," he said, looking at me calmly.

"Well that's where you're mistaken uncle," Athena said, appearing out of nowhere to stand beside Poseidon. She wrinkled her nose at the decor of the cabin. The room literally crackled with energy with both the gods in the room.

Not the end, I don't want to leave you on a cliff hanger. Be reassured and stay tuned. -Doodledraw


	4. AN IMPORTANT INFO

This is an authors note.

I am really sorry if you thought this was a chapter, but i need to get this out there.

I AM SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE LATELY.

I am in school so I can't update as much anymore. When i started this, it was break. So now hopefully it will be weekend updates.

Thanks for reading my story!

Doodledraw

BTW, the cover art is by the amazing BURDGE and can be found here .com


	5. Chapter 4

**Alright! First weekend update right on time! BOO-YAH! So, its the same shmiel, I don't own the chars,**

 **Annabeth POV**

As I walked past the Poseidon cabin, Percy saw me. He motioned me inside and I followed. I was pretty sure that I was prepared for anything, because his look of alarm told me I needed to prepare for something big. I walked in and my mouth fell open.

"A-A-Athena?" I gawked at my mother, black hair, stormy gray eyes.

She smiled back at me,"Hello Annabeth."

"I don't mean to sound rude, but why are you here?" I asked, frowning.

"My dear uncle," Athena started, pointing at Poseidon with ear thumb over her shoulder. "Decided to try and make, oh, wait. You don't know yet. Never mind," Athena said.

"What. Come on mom, tell me. Or Percy? Yeah. Percy. Tell me," I almost yelled, turning on my heel I did a full 360 turn and regarded Percy, who was standing in the doorway.

"Ummm," he looked genuinely uncomfortable now, a thing I enjoyed. "Well, I had a surprise for you. But I have to ask your dad first, and Poseidon thought it unwise, and Athena countered. That's it. Yeah," he said, but he started blushing and sweating. I could tell he was hiding something, but hey it was a surprise. I decided to let it go. I glared at the gods present for extra measure, told Percy that I was packed and he should take a shower, then stalked out. I walked to my cabin and flopped on my bed. Malcolm dropped from his bunk above mine, and sat next to me. Blonde hair, gray eyes, a cute smile. If I hadn't fallen for Percy, he would have been my choice.

"Easy day? I mean aside from the fact that, let's see. You hobbled down and up Half Blood hill on a broken leg. You played capture the flag, with luckily a brace. And you were dunked in the lake by yours truly, right here, this guy! You know that is kinda a rough day. Well, it still was fun dunking you," he said playfully. I shoved him and he fell off the bed laughing.

"Malcolm, you're gonna be in charge while I'm gone," he face turned to deadly serious in less than a second. His eyes seemed to ask, where are you going and why?

"Me and Percy are taking a drive through the country to San Fran. Percy wanted to come see me, but now we're going back so he can ask my dad something," I said. He face turned playful again and he winked at me.

"Ooh! Is Percy gonna ask you're dad if he can marry you?" I blushed.

"Maybe. I hope so," I said quietly. Malcolm laughed, and brushed my hair out of my face.

"Don't worry, he's an incredibly lucky guy to have you,"

"Oh! And also, I just saw Athena," I announced. The campers turned to me, eyes full of interest at the mention of our mother. "She was arguing with Poseidon in Percy's cabin," that gave laughs, hesitant chuckles and shouts of, "duh", "hah!", and "typical". The campers, including Malcolm, went back to their business. I flipped open my laptop, a copy of Deadalus' that I had made, based on memory, and some measurements that I had. Luckily, I had sent all the blueprints from it to Malcolm, so he had sent them to my new computer. I opened a blueprint that I was still trying to figure out, but before I could get immersed into it, the dinner bell wrung. I shut the computer, stuffed it in my backpack, and gave a cry of "fall in," to the campers. We marched out to the mess hall, and loaded our plates with food. I deserted my cabin to sit next to Percy at the Poseidon table. My cabin was so used to it though, that even Chiron didn't care. It was becoming a sort of fad. Piper sat with Jason, Calypso with Leo, Chris with Clarisse... It was like all the couples sat together. Even Nico, who hadn't really ever been a fan of human contact, was willing to let Reyna lean on his shoulder. I watched Percy take a sip from his blue Cherry Coke. He was so cute. His sea green eyes, black hair, orange t-shirt. He noticed me looking at him. He blushed in the way only he could, smiling at me as well. Then he kissed my forehead, it was my turn to blush. I kept eating. We didn't talk. We just had a silent conversation, it was like I could read his mind sometimes. Then, we walked back to the beach after dinner. We walked down it and it was so peaceful. Nobody but us, well I guess there is the 'fish ponies' as Tyson calls them. I sat down under the tree where we had marked our names earlier. Then we talked. About life. College. Where I would go to college now. Stuff like that. Then I asked Percy what we would do for the drive. He told me that he had bought a medium sized car, a 5 seater with a fairly big trunk. He had borrowed his mom's camping stuff and had packed it in the trunk, but if we didn't want to sleep outside, the front seats of the car reclined, and we could put the sleeping bags on them. He had packed a blue duffle bag with some matches and other basic provisions, some snacks and food, an emergency phone that was kept off, nectar and ambrosia, extra batteries, shampoo and stuff, and finally some bug spray and sunscreen.

Roughly an hour later, I had dozed off on his shoulder, he nudged me awake to see the sun set. It was a beautiful symphony of color, streaks of red and pink, splotches of orange and yellow, scattered colors of blue. Then we walked back to the cabins. He kissed me goodnight, warned me to be ready tomorrow, and walked to his cabin. I walked in, to find my campers still chatting, alive and awake. I flipped the light switch twice to get everyone's attention and told them to get ready for bed. People started changing, and soon everyone was ready for bed. I drew my flashlight, flipped the switch one last time and walked back to my bunk with the flashlight. I checked on some of the younger campers who had a tendency to start crying about missing their parents, and went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and my clock informed me it was six in the morning. The sun hadn't broke the horizon yet and it was still pitch black. I quickly packed a few more things in my backpack, including some nectar and ambrosia, batteries and my laptop. I hid a stash of money and drachmas, and an extra change of clothes. By that time my rustling in the bag had woken Malcolm.

"The early bird gets the worm eh?" He asked drowsily, his head looking at me upside down. I smiled back and handed him a slip of paper. He might want to wake everyone up but I don't. It told him what was going on and what to do. Of course he had experience, but it didn't hurt to be prepared. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and walked out. I went to Percy's cabin and was ready to knock when the door swung open.

"Annabeth! Brother, she here!" Tyson greeted me with a bone charring hug. He moved away and Percy replaced him, kissing my forehead as well.

"You ready?" He asked, a playful smile on his face. I smiled back and he linked his arm around my shoulder. We walked out like that, arm in arm. Then Percy ferried us to Manhattan. He led me to a small lot where the car was parked. It was a small dark blue car. The stuff was already in it. I sat in the front seat and put my backpack at my feet. I quickly searched up a map on my laptop and printed it from the small printer installed on the laptop. Percy started the car, and drove out. After ten minutes, we got to a crossroad and he needed my direction. We drove until about nine, then stopped at a McDonalds to eat breakfast. Percy didn't eat much, and when he was done, he just stared at me. He looked like he was judging me to see what color I would look best in for a wedding dress. His gaze made me uncomfortable and I blushed and stopped eating. He either sensed my discomfort or realized what he was doing because he stopped looking at me. Then we got back into the car and drove, and drove, and drove. It felt like hours of the same countryside. The same hills, same prairies, same villages. Finally at dusk, we stopped at the first campsite. Percy parked the car in a small lot, we pitched the tent and stored our extra food in a metallic bin so the bears couldn't get it. Percy locked the car and came in the tent where I was installing the sleeping bags and pillows. He grabbed his pajamas and snuck off to change, letting me have the tent to change. I slipped into my pjs quickly, because he could come back at any moment. I snuggled into my sleeping bag and fell asleep.

 **YAY! ANOTHER CHAPTER! TBH, I have NO IDEA where this story is going or how long its gonna be. Okay I have** ** _some_** **idea where its going, but not really.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Doodledraw**


	6. Chapter 5

Percy POV

I came back into the tent to find Annabeth already asleep. I smiled and got into my own sleeping bag. I listened to the sounds of nature around me and fell into a peaceful slumber.

In the middle of the night I woke to sniffling, and found Annabeth curled up in a ball with her arms around her knees, sobbing.

"Annabeth? Are you okay?" I asked, putting my arm around her. She leaned into me, and sobbed even more. I waited, gently stroking her hair. I didn't say, "it's okay it's only a nightmare," because for demigods nightmares are much, much more than that. She finally stopped, and we sat there, cuddling, for a long time, her in my arms. When I lay down in my sleeping bag, she brought hers closer to mine, and we lay like that, me with my arms around her, and she with her face buried in my shoulder. For about half an hour, we lay there then I was told by her soft snoring that she had fallen asleep. I grinned and kissed the top of her head. Falling asleep I smirked at what my mother would think of us.

—

I woke up to a person in my arms and a tent over our heads. At first I was confused, then I remembered why we were here and why Annabeth was in my arms. I didn't dare move, for fear of waking her up. Finally she stirred.

"Percy? What?" She whispered as she looked up drowsily. I smiled back at her.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. Sleep well?" She nodded and I let go. I sat up and grabbed my clothes. I crawled out of the tent and walked to the bathroom to change. Putting on a sea green shirt and some black jeans, I followed with a sky blue sweatshirt. When I got back to the tent, Annabeth was already dressed and had the sleeping bags rolled up. She was wearing a gray t-shirt that matched her eyes and had a logo of an owl on it with blue jeans. We quickly loaded the car and by seven thirty we were on the road. Our stomachs growled at about eight forty-five telling us we were going to need food soon. I smiled at the sound. Food was enough to cheer me up any day. Not that I needed any cheering up. I was on a drive with one of my favorite people in the whole world and we hadn't seen any monsters. The thought made me frown. Shouldn't we have seen anything yet? Annabeth noticed and looked at me strangely and I smiled quickly, not wanting to ruin her vacation. We got to a burger place and stopped for a quick bite to eat. Then we got back in the car and drove on. We past a lot of different things along the way, like some things we had seen on our adventures.

We finally got to the last camping spot. We would drive into San Fran the next day. Annabeth decided she would rather not pitch the tent and sleep in the car instead. I reclined the seats, and grabbed the sleeping bag. I pulled on a shirt that said 'I bet I can beat your record' with a picture of a stopwatch. I had made the shirt online and on the back it said my record, which was a very big number. It served as my pajamas most of the time, I didn't have the guts to wear it in public. Annabeth got back from the bathroom with her pajamas on and hair in a big mess. I grinned at how she didn't care, that was one of the things I loved about her. Noticing my grin, she grinned back and got into her sleeping bag on the reclined seat. She lay contemplating the stars through the sunroof and then a look that I couldn't quite identify came over her face.

"Percy do you love me?" I looked at her like, are you serious?

"A wise person once told me and I quote, 'any more stupid questions?' and now I am telling you the same thing, do you have any more stupid questions?"

She laughed out loud, a clear sound that always made my day, "Thanks Seaweed Brain, I love you too." I smiled and inwardly congradulated myself. I made her feel good! BOO-YAH! I lay down on my pillows and looked at the stars. I searched for The Hunter, a picture of Zoë Nightshade. Annabeth seemed to see what I was looking for and she grabbed my hand in hers, pointing into the starry heavens toward a specific group.

"There. You were looking for The Hunter right?"

I nodded, and moving my hand, I clasped the hand that had previously held mine. I squeezed it three times, our signal for 'I love you'. She squeezed it back four times 'I love you too'.

"There's another piece of evidence that I love you," I said. She laughed again. We lay there for a while. Then I fell asleep.

I woke to a very bright light in my face. I opened my eyes and instantly looked away.

"Up an at 'em Seaweed Brain! Rude awakening?" Annabeth asked, gently shaking me. I nodded and looked over. She looked really good. I gulped. Today was the day I was going to ask her dad if I could marry her. Oh goodness gracious. Still in my pajamas I opened a package of ready made pancake mix. Heating it up, I made six pancakes. We devoured them in about two minutes and had to make more. Then I got dressed and we drove. After an hour we got to San Fran. From there, Annabeth directed me to her dad's house. Her dad was waiting for us, and when we rung he let us in immediately. Annabeth hugged him for a long time, and he shook my hand. Annabeth's step-mom came bustling in and led us to the kitchen where a plate of hot cookies was waiting for us. I didn't even wait, I just ate three of them. Then as I was grabbing my fourth I saw Annabeth's look, her arms crossed, staring at me like really? I put it down and swallowed.

"Sorry," I gulped. Annabeth's step-mom was laughing and Annabeth's dad smiled at me. Annabeth was led away by her step mom 'cause she wanted to see her brothers and I had my moment, just me with her dad.

"Mr. Chase, sir?" I asked.

"Please Percy, call me Frederick," he said smiling.

"Frederick," I amended. "Well, I really like Annabeth. Like, I really like her. And I was wondering, well, I- doIhaveyourpermissiontoproposetoher?"

"Percy..." I looked hopefully at him. "Could you say that again? I didn't understand a word you said."

"Do, do I have your," I gulped. "Permission to propose to Annabeth?"

He looked at me stunned for a little bit, then broke into a cheerful smile. "Of course Percy!" I pumped my fist.

"Thank you! Where is one of Annabeth's favorite places?"

"By the water, it always reminds me of you," a new voice spoke up, Annabeth was back. "Why?"

"I wanted to see it," I said, improvising. If you are wondering why I wasn't stammering, I had a cup of water in my hand. Annabeth nodded, like she agreed. Her dad winked at me then helped us get our bags from the car and told me where to park it. When I got back, lunch was ready. I scarfed down a sandwich and gulped a Coke. Then Annabeth showed me downtown. We took a trolley down to the Golden Gate Bridge. I looked at it with distaste.

"Remember on our first adventure, when we met the lady with the chimera?"

"And you jumped down onto the water? You discovered that you could breathe underwater?" Annabeth added. I laughed, recalling the memory of me trying to hold my breath but discovering that I didn't need to. Annabeth grabbed my arm. I slipped my other hand in my pocket, making sure that the velvet box was still there.

I glanced down at her, "Now. How about that favorite place of yours?" She started running, and with a shout of "race you there!" She sped away, letting me navigate the street alone, I pushed past people trying to keep her in my line of sight. When I finally caught up, wheezing and laughing, we were at a small outlook on the water, there was a bench surrounded by trees overlooking the water. We sat down next to each other on the bench. I put my arm around her shoulders. We looked at the water, calm, like Poseidon was making it like that just for us.

Thanks dad, I thought. I knew now was the moment, she was not expecting it at all.

I jumped off the bench and stood looking at the water with my back to her.

"Percy?" She asked, from the rustling noises I could tell she was getting up. I turned my head and gently pushed her back down. She sat perplexed until I turned around, and in one fluid motion I got down on one knee and produced the velvet box. She started tearing up.

"Percy..." She said my name less forcefully now.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Frederick Chase and the goddess Athena... I-I used to hate you. When I first saw you I thought you were a know it all. But now I want this know it all to be with me for the rest of my life. Wise Girl, will you marry me?" I asked, revealing the ring. It was a thick silver band in the middle and two thin silver bands on the sides. It was held together by a ruby/celestial bronze diamond. I figured she might as well use it to disintegrate monsters. I had had Leo make it special a few days ago. Now she was really crying, and I was starting to tear up. She outstretched her hand and I slid the band on her finger. Then I slowly got up and kissed her. A rainbow appeared and the clouds parted almost as if the gods approved. When I turned around finally and held Annabeth's hand, looking out at the water, I swear I saw a face in the ocean smiling proudly at me, like my dad was looking after me.

When we got back to her house, Annabeth was almost literally on a cloud. Her step-momI oohed and ahhed at the ring. Her dad clapped me on the back and her step-mom hugged me. Her little brothers asked a ton of questions and kept calling me 'bro'. At dinner I gave an offering to Athena as well as Poseidon and Annabeth gave one to Poseidon and her mother. That night I couldn't fall asleep. I kept replaying the day over in my head. It was just so exciting. I was finally engaged to the woman I loved.

 **Hey! Finally! New chapter. So there is kinda a problem... I am going on vacation tommorow and focusing on family and friends. So I will try to update, though it might not be weekend updates. I'm sorry but I am still alive and writing and there will be at least one new chapter. Maybe two?... I am so glad that people like my story and that I am getting positive reviews. Many thanks to** ** _allen r_** **for all that positive and constructive feedback! Thanks all, don't forget to comment and review.**

 **doodledraw**


	7. Chapter 6

Annabeth POV

When I led Percy to my favorite place in San Fran, I was expecting nothing. The sea was unusually calm and I should have started expecting something just then. The ocean near San Fran is never calm. Then when he stood up, I thought he saw something. When I tried to get up to see what he saw, he pushed me back down. I stayed down, and when he produced the velvet box, I knew what was going to happen.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Frederick Chase and the goddess Athena... I-I used to hate you. When I first saw you I thought you were a know it all, but now I want this know it all to be with me for the rest of my life. Wise Girl, will you marry me?" Percy said. I started crying. Percy was tearing up. I couldn't get the words out, so I just held out my hand. He slid the ring on my finger. Then he got up and kissed me. I loved the ring, and hey, it was useful if I didn't have my dagger or a weapon, I could jab my finger at the monsters. We went back, me clinging to his arm the whole time, I wasn't about to let him go now. My step-mom loved the ring. My little brothers, Matthew and Bobby, kept calling Percy 'bro' which got old after about two minutes. We ate dinner and it felt weird to give an offering to a god other than my mother. But rules were rules and according to them you hate to give offering to your parent. Since Poseidon was now my father-in-law, I had to give him offering. Then I walked him to the guest room and we stood awkwardly in the hallway for a long time before he kissed me goodnight. Sadly, my brothers were spying on us and came walking down the hallway saying "oooohhhhh" and winking. I gently shoved them to the end of the hallway and threatened to destroy all their Lego creations if they didn't leave us alone. That got them running out and locking the door to their room. Percy kissed the top of my head then closed the door to the guest room. I grabbed my backpack and walked down the hallway to my room. Gosh this was weird. I'd only been to my house a few times since Percy had promised my dad that he would tell me I had a home here, and one of those was to get comfort from my family when Percy was gone. I threw my bag on my desk and fell on my bed. I played with my ring a little and then changed and put it on my bedside table so I wouldn't jab myself while I was sleeping. My dad knocked once and peeked his head in to say goodnight. I was already under my covers so I had my back turned to him.

"Hi Annabeth. Pretty exciting day huh?" He said, looking pointedly at the ring.

"Oh. Yeah. I guess. It's hard to believe that I'm going to be married and be Annabeth Jackson. Wow. That has weird ring to it. I just can't believe it. We are going to tell his mom tomorrow through Iris Message. G'night dad," I said. He closed the door and my brain light went off, so to speak. I fell into a deep sleep.

There was someone at my bedside in the morning.

"Percy?" I asked, but regretted it the moment I said it. It hurt to get the words out. I felt feverish and my leg throbbed. I was sweating and there was a damp cloth on my forehead.

"No honey. It's me, your dad," said a male voice. My eyes swam and I now realized that my dad was leaning over me, dabbing the cool cloth on my head. "But I can call him if you want. He's been worried all morning."

"All morning?" I asked feebly.

"Honey, it's almost four in the afternoon. You've been sleeping like a baby. When you didn't come out for breakfast after I called you four times then I started to realize something was up. Normally you're awake before any of us. PERCY!" He called. Percy came running in like he had been waiting outside the door. He sat at my feet. Then I realized that I wasn't wearing my brace. That's why my leg throbbed! Percy looked at me lovingly.

"How ya doing Wise Girl?" He asked. I raised my hand to his cheek like I had done when he came to the border to get me. He pressed it against his cheek.

"Nectar, ambrosia," I croaked. He snapped his fingers.

"Right!" He dashed off and came back carrying a ziplock bag with food of the gods in it. He hand fed it to me and I felt my strength slowly returning. I pulled him down by his neck until his face was inches from mine. I kissed him and he accepted it, his eyes closing and when I pulled back he smiled contentedly.

"So when do you want to become Mrs. Jackson?" He asked. That was his way of saying, when's the wedding? I smirked.

"We haven't even told your mom yet!"

As a way of solving that, a jet of water sprayed from his hand and he flipped a drachma through it.

"Hi mom, remember when we were having that nice little chat? I told you I was going to propose to Annabeth? Well I did!" His mom clapped. I sat up and showed my ring.

"Hi Annabeth! Oh that is a beautiful, beautiful ring! Percy! I'm so proud of you! Congratulations both of you! When's the wedding?"

"Ummm, we were thinking this fall? Before we go to New Rome?" Percy said. I frowned at him, because we hadn't been thinking about it at all.

I looked at him like, we'll talk about this later. His mom clapped again.

"Perfect! Paul!" Percy's stepdad came sauntering in. He was dressed real casually and was still on the phone. He pointed at it apologetically, waved and walked back to what I could now see was the office. He kept mumbling things like, "Yes", "Mmm hmm", "I see"... That was obviously an important phone call. We kept talking about the future, college, wedding. Percy's mom even offered for us to stay at her house after when we were looking for a house or apartment. We finally ended the connection, Percy was getting tired, and I needed rest. My father had strayed sometime, and he wasn't there when we ended. Percy shut the door and it was just is two. He gave me some nectar and ambrosia, then stroked my hair until I fell asleep. I had a nightmare then. I was running, always running, then there was a cliff. I screeched to a stop then turned around. All the monsters I had ever fought were chasing me. Sadly, that was a lot of monsters. The most recent, was the manticore. The manticore who had fought me and Grover recently. The same manticore who had been at the school when we found Nico and Bianca. He approached, cackling madly, and took a swipe, but just before he hit me, my nightmare changed. Now I was falling to Tartarus, falling, falling. I groped in the darkness looking for Percy. But there was no Percy. Percy was not here. I recognized this dream, it was the same dream I had when we were camping. Then I landed, hard with a thud. I was back in the Labyrinth. I had no sense of direction. I was being chased, but by what? I didn't know. All I knew was that it was bad. Knowing this was a series of nightmares did not help it. I surged awake. I sat up, sweating and breathing heavily. It was dark. I was still feverish. I groped for the lamp. The light switched on and a very startled Percy sat up in my desk chair.

Either my alarmed look or my scared face alerted him something was wrong. He was at my side instantly.

"You okay?" He asked, full of concern. "Nightmare?"

I nodded. Then I blubbered out the whole thing. He listened to the entire story. He sat rubbing my back while I confessed. When I was done, he didn't say anything. He just let me get my tears out. Then he handed me the ziplock bag with nectar and ambrosia. I ate it, and felt less feverish. He hugged me and I buried my face in his shoulder.

"Thanks for being here for me," I said.

"Always. Now and forever," he replied, kissing my forehead. I realized then, I had become a softie in Percy's presence... Wow. Me? A softie? Whoa. I quickly pushed away the thought.

"While you're up, is what I said okay? About the wedding and when you want it?" He asked.

"Yeah. Sure. I just wish that you'd asked me before," I said quietly.

"Do you want to change it?"

"No! It's perfect. I always liked fall, the pretty leaves. Where do you want to live after?"

"I have a bit of money. I could use it to buy a bigger apartment in New Rome," Percy said.

"Sure," I said, falling down into my pillows.

"Sleep. You need it. And if you need me, well, I'll be here," Percy said. I smiled at himand he leaned down for a kiss. I obliged, my hands behind his neck.

 **I did it! And on time for the deadline too! Congratulations to me. Hope you like.**


	8. Chapter 7

Percy POV

It's been a few weeks since I proposed to Annabeth. We have planned the wedding and it is on Sunday. Today is Friday. Usually it takes a long time to plan a wedding, but when you have a mom who has nothing better to do, it takes about ten minutes. I grabbed my coat off the rung of my apartment in New Rome and greeted Annabeth at the door. I grabbed her hand and we walked to the plaza. The Romans greeted me like a praetor and I didn't complain. It was nice to have some respect. Some people even moved out of the way. We sat down on the fountain edge. She leaned her head on my shoulder.

"School starts soon," Annabeth said.

"Yeah, I've got to go back to Marine Biology. The teacher is soooo boring. He asked some sort of question and I'm all like "I know this, I can speak to fish." Like really?"

Annabeth laughed. "Well I can't wait for my architecture class. I visited the professor and he seems nice," Annabeth commented. I twirled a stream of water around my hand. Annabeth watched, mesmerized. I watched her watch it for a while. Then my interest stopped and I put it back. A cold breeze ruffled her hair and she shivered. I took off my coat and put it around her shoulders.

"Thanks Seaweed Brain. When do we move into the new apartment?" Reyna had practically given us a new apartment. It was big and roomy. Like really big.

"I don't know. After the wedding," I said decisively. She nodded.

"What about honeymoon?" She asked.

"Since school starts I was thinking of doing it over winter break. Tour of Europe sound good to you?" She nodded again.

"Do you know how to ski or board?"

"Board. You?"

"Same. I was thinking we could do some in the alps?" Before she could answer, I picked her up bridal style and stood up. I 'dropped' her and she quickly got up.

"Why?" She asked.

"Food," I said. She smiled. I had an unhealthy obsession with food. At this moment I had smelled a chili dog cart. I pointed to it and grabbed a handful of drachmas. Hearing the money clink the vendor turned and waved us over. I licked my lips and bought a chili dog. Annabeth bought a small one and we walked back to the fountain. A faun walked over.

"Hey, you bought chili dogs, could I have some money to buy one?"

I showed him Riptide and he went away grumbling. Annabeth looked at the faun with distaste.

"Fauns. I like satyrs so much better," Annabeth grumbled. I laughed and grabbed her hand. I led her back to my apartment. She hated my apartment. Seeing as I was naturally messy, my house reflected that fact. There were magazines and newspapers strewn all over the floor and tables. She glanced once at it and immediately looked away.

"Good thing I'll have a wife to help with the cleaning soon," I said, kissing the top of her head. She licked her fingers from the mess of the chili dog.

"You must help sometimes. You're not off the hook yet," she said, smirking. I laughed and hugged her.

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"Yet again, I don't know, because you don't deserve me," Annabeth said cheekily. I made a pouty face.

"Are you saying that I'm worthless?" I asked.

"No! I'm saying that I'm glad I got you of all people, you need the most help," she said laughing.

I cupped her face. "Well I don't think me or you is worthless," I said, then kissed her. She kissed me back. We just stood there, then moved to my couch. I sat down and she lay with her head on my lap. I played with her hair.

"Wanna watch a movie?" She asked. I nodded and asked what she wanted to watch. She said one of the Harry Potter's. I grabbed the second one and put it in the disk player at my right. I didn't even have to move. She grabbed a blanked from her feet and threw it over her. I protested and she moved it a bit higher so that it covered my legs at least. The movie started. When it got to Hogwarts she didn't take her eyes off the screen. She loved the architecture of the castle. I watched with her, twisting her hair the entire time.

About two hours later, we finished the movie. I fell asleep then and there. I don't know what happened but when I woke up, Annabeth was not there and there was a note on the couch next to me.

Hey, finally woke up? Well you must have if you are reading this note. I had a really good time last night. Thanks! I will meet you at eight am tomorrow, it's probably seven am that day when you are reading this. I glanced at the clock. Seven oh five. Wow, she's good. I continued reading, meet me at the cafe by the praetors house. See you then. Kisses, Annabeth.

I lay there looking at her signature for fifteen minutes. Then I realized what I had to do. Crap! I jumped up, walked to my room with the note still in my hand. I placed it on my desk. I looked at the wall above where I had placed the note. I had stuck a picture of me and Annabeth there. The picture had been taken the week before I was kidnapped. I smiled and put my fingers on Annabeth in the picture. Then I happened to look at the clock. Goodness! Thirty after! I looked through my wardrobe. What to wear... I settled on a Camp Jupiter shirt. Why? I have no clue. I put on a pair of faded blue jeans and flip flops. I walked to the door and grabbed a dark blue coat that clashed horribly with my shirt. Shoot! I put it back and ran to my room, grabbing a gray drawstring sweatshirt. I pulled it over my head and ran to the door. I paused in front of the door with my hand almost to the handle. Should I really be wearing a Camp Jupiter shirt? What in the world. I walked outside and the sun nearly blinded me.

Come on Apollo? Why so close today? I thought. The light seemed to fade a little. Huh. I checked my watch. Fifty after. Uh oh. I started running. I was saluted by many as I ran by and I tried to salute back, it didn't really work. I finally got to the cafe at eight exactly. I opened the door and was greeted with a ding! Annabeth was at her computer in the back. Noticing she didn't have any drink, I walked to the counter and ordered two hot chocolates. I walked to her table with them and sat down, sliding a cup to her. She looked up, startled and her face showed a wide grin when she saw it was me.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," she said. I leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"How ya 'doin Wise Girl?" She sipped her hot chocolate before answering.

"Great. I was going over an email Malcolm sent me. Apparently one of the campers from our cabin was attacked by a monster that some how got into camp. Do you think we have another Luke?" Her brow knit together and her lips thinned, she was obviously worried.

I looked at her and told her sincerely, "I'm sure it will be fine, but you are here not there. Take in the moment right now," she opened her mouth to protest, but I held up my hand. "I'm not saying that you shouldn't be worrying, but that's their problem right now." I put my hand on hers and squeezed it. Still holding it, I gently shut the laptop. She got the message and stored it in her bag. I let go of her hand. She held her steaming cup with two hands and sipped slowly. I lifted my own cup and moved in her direction, then I drank a toast to her. She smiled, then did the same for me.

"Found a wedding dress yet?" I asked, deliberately changing the subject. She nodded.

"I see what you're doing, and I'll play along. Yes I did. There is a nice store in downtown Manhattan. I found a nice, simple, affordable dress. It's strapless, white, and on the bottom it sort of has some trim of some sort. It has like ruffles on top of the actual dress. The bow is sea blue, don't worry," she said calmly. I smiled and ruffled her hair, making her pull away smiling. She finished her hot chocolate, got up, put her bag over one shoulder, and walked out. I quickly finished my hot chocolate, and ran out to catch up with her. We stopped at her apartment (much cleaner than mine) to put her bags down, and then walked out to Manhattan. Nico had figured out a way to make everyone be able to shadow travel, therefore we could walk from New Rome to New York. My mom had invited us over to talk, again, about the wedding. We didn't even ring the doorbell. I had a key from long ago that I used to unlock the door. I walked in like I owned the place, which I kind of, partly did. My mom greeted me with a hug and a plate of cookies, blue, which I immediately scarfed down. I sat down on the couch. Annabeth sat next to me and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She drew her legs up and leaned into my chest. She was so good, so beautiful. And she was mine. Okay, I know that could be interpreted many ways, but I mean it in a good way. Not a property way. I meant that she was mine and I was hers, if that made any sense. No? Okay, drop it. I looked at my mother as she cleared her throat. She opened her mouth and... I held up my hand.

"Alright mom. Before you give us the crazy speech, I want you to know. We have been over this a million times. We know what you are going to say, so please change it. Thanks," I said.

"The boy has a point," Paul said, walking in. "I'm tired of it too. Sally, you need to calm down a little." He sat down in the other chair next to my mothers chair, opposite of us. I smiled gratefully at him, glad that someone else had the same ideas. My mom feigned a look of hurt, then laughed.

"Okay, I get it. But I do want to talk about it," she proceeded to keep talking and changed like, three words of her normal speech. We decided to stay the night in the guest room of the house. When we walked in, it was kind of awkward because it was a queen bed. We disregarded that, then got into pajamas. I settled in first, and Annabeth got in after me. I put my arms around her and we fell asleep hugging.

 **Man oh man. I did it. I made my deadline. Sorry this is short I got to go. Bye pplz. Thanks for reading. Please review! Oh btw, sorry if you don't think they are boarder** **s, I just do...**


	9. Chapter 8

Annabeth POV

When Sally was done we went to bed in the guest room. Percy lay down first, then motioned me down. I lay with my back to him. He put his arms around me, and gently pulled me to him until I was laying against him. My eyes widened in surprise, then I accepted it. His embrace was so comforting, so secure.

My only thought was, goodness. I get to feel this from now on, all the time. I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I felt around next to me. Finding no Percy, I sat up. Percy was getting dressed. He was putting a shirt on, his back to me. When he turned around he smiled and came over to hug me. When he was done hugging me, he gave me the room to change. I put on a white blouse, and faded blue jeans. Breakfast was blue pancakes. Percy had loaded like five on his plate. He was drowning them in syrup. I ruffled his hair and he grabbed my hand. His hand was sticky with syrup. I tried to pull away but I was stuck. He laughed. I snorted. Soon we were doubled over laughing. Finally Sally and Paul came in. When I saw Paul I laughed even more. He hadn't shaved, his hair was at odd angles, and he couldn't see very well because he just got up. He was leaning on the doorframe. Sally frowned at us, the started hesitantly laughing. We all laughed really hard until Sally managed to unstick me. I grabbed a plate of pancakes and started eating them, but they weren't as good as the ones me and Percy had made. Then I realized what today was and why he was in such a good mood.

"Ready for the wedding this afternoon?" Percy asked. I laughed.

"Guess. Duh! I can't wait!" I yelled. Then the doorbell rang.

Sally opened it and there was a yell of, "Chiron!" I ran to the door to find Chiron in his wheelchair. I hugged him.

"Hello to you too Annabeth! Ready for this afternoon? I'll be there at three o'clock precisely. That right?" He asked, patting my back. I pulled back and smiled at him. I nodded. Percy came in. He raised a hand in greeting.

"Chiron," he said calmly. Chiron smiled at him.

"Hello Percy. How are you?"

"Great. I mean this is the best day of my life, am I right?" Percy asked looking at me. He wrapped an arm around my waist, drawing me to him. I smiled. I looked at the clock. Nine! Shoot! I pulled away from Percy.

"I'm sorry, but I gotta go. Thanks for everything Sally!"

"Where are you going?"

"To get my wedding dress, I have to pick it up," I said. I dashed off. The store was a small little boutique. I don't exactly know where. I went in. The clerk directed me to a room where it was. I walked around it, assessing it from every angle.

"It's perfect!" I cried. The clerk smiled, then took it down and folded it nicely, putting it in a bag for me. I bought it, then ran all the way back to my apartment. Eleven. I had already started packing my stuff. Alright. I went to my room and tried on the dress. It fit perfectly. I put it away, and put some more casual clothes on. Then I walked to a small sandwich place. I bought one, and ate it at my apartment. Then I read until one. At one fifteen I had my dress packed in a bag, and walked through the portal thing to Camp Half Blood, where we were going to have the wedding. Percy greeted me at Thalia's pine, looking great in his black pants and jacket, white shirt and a sea blue tie. He grabbed me by the waist and twirled me around. I laughed. Sally and Paul came over. They were permitted to come in for this one occasion. Paul looked genuinely uncomfortable in his gray jacket and pants. He kept putting his finger in the collar. Every time, Sally slapped him. Then I heard,

"Hello Annabeth," my father said. I turned and gave him a big hug. I left to the bathroom to change. I put on my dress. When I came out, Percy stared at me open mouthed. I smiled.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Umm-a-a-ama-zing!" Percy said. I walked up and gently shut his mouth. I kissed him on the cheek. By then people had started arriving. They filed in. Then I saw who I was looking for. The seven demigods. Leo was first, flirting with Calypso. Then came Frank and Hazel. Hazel came and oohed over my dress. Frank was smiling and holding Hazels hand which glittered with a ring. They hadn't gotten married yet, because they didn't have a mom like Sally to plan it. Then came Jason and Piper. Piper, who's mom was the love goddess, naturally was super excited about a wedding. She and Hazel were my maids of honor. Jason and Leo were Percy's men of honor. Then Chiron came up. Since this wedding was mostly demigods and their parents or our relatives, he felt comfortable in full form. He came up, for once not wearing the tweed jacket. He was going to be the minister for this wedding. He smiled and hugged me and Percy. Then it was time for the wedding to start. Everyone was seated and there was music playing, don't ask how. I started at the back, my dad looked at me.

"You ready?"

"Yes. Never more so," I said.

"Annabeth, I love you."

"I do too dad." Then he walked me up the aisle. Percy beamed at me. I was in a sort of trance, so I didn't here most of Chiron's speech. Then I heard,

"Perseus Jackson, do you take Annabeth Chase to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Umm, yes," Percy turned to look at me.

"Annabeth Chase, do you take Perseus Jackson to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes, yes I do," I said.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride," Chiron, smiling finished. I was tearing up. Percy tipped up my chin and kissed me. I kissed him back. We stood there until we got a few cat calls, mostly Leo and the Stolls. Then we parted and turned to the audience. Everyone was clapping. Sally was crying. My step brothers were clapping along, but kept glancing around for they didn't know what to do. Then people were led to the reception in the mess. Percy and I smiled, talked, said thanks when we got gifts. All in all, Percy and me had our fingers laced together the whole time. His new ring was cold on my skin, and my ring was now full, no longer three silver bands, now it was one thick band. At the end of the day we walked to the portal with Frank, Hazel, Reyna, and Nico. Then we parted ways and it was just me and Percy walking to the new apartment. We had none of our stuff and we didn't care. I slept in my other clothes and Percy was in his pants and a shirt his mom had brought. He got in to bed and this time didn't have to draw me to him. I went willingly. I tried to get as close as possible to him. He tried to get as close as possible to me. We lay there for a while. Then Percy grabbed my hand. He looked at the ring that bound me to him. He was almost crying. I was too. Then he kissed me. This time it was different. We were married, there was no one watching us and it was just so good. He felt so good. I finally stopped the kiss. He looked at me like, why? I just closed my eyes and tried to sleep. I turned over so my back was facing him. He rubbed my back. I tried to sleep. It didn't work. So much has happened. Then I fell asleep.

The next morning when I woke up, I felt around next to me, I felt a body. Percy was there. He turned and looked at me drowsily.

"Good morning Mrs. Annabeth Jackson. Sleep well?" I smiled and moved to him. He wrapped me in a hug. Then he kissed the top of my head. We just lay there. The sun filtering through the window, just me and Percy, it was really nice. He slowly got up. He walked out of the room and I followed him.

"Where do you want to get breakfast?" He asked.

"I don't know, a cafe or something?"

"Sure, I don't mind. Anything with the woman I love," he said gently. I gave him a peck on the cheek. He grabbed my hand and we walked out. There was a small cafe not too far from our new apartment. It was nice. He ordered two hot chocolates and two croissants. We devoured them then went to our separate apartments to grab stuff as we would be moving into the new one. Reyna, Frank, Hazel and Nico stopped by to help. Slowly but surely we moved all the boxes into the new apartment. We stopped for lunch. Then came the hard part, putting it in its spot. Clothes went in the closet, food in the fridge, cooking stuff hung up by the stove. Anyway, we were exhausted. It was craziness. At the end we all collapsed on the couch. Nico, more tired than all of us because of his ten percent transparentness. It was weird, the couples sat together or on laps. Percy started playing with my hair as he had started a habit of recently. I leaned back onto his chest.

"Thanks for helping everyone. Sincerely thanks. I don't know how much we could have done if not for you," Percy stated, still playing with my hair. Everyone nodded, and Nico got up to leave. "Nico, that's not what I meant. You guys can all stay for dinner. Our treat," Percy finished. Dinner was pasta. It was easy, and pretty much all we had. Me and Percy cooked in the kitchen together (yes, Percy can cook. Crazy huh?), it was awkward because we kept bumping into each other. We managed to finish dinner without burning the apartment, which wouldn't have been bad because Percy would be able to put it out. We all devoured the pasta, and soon clamored for seconds. Everyone was full when we were done and we decided to watch a movie on the newly installed tv. We settled for Star Wars 6. It was a great movie, I've seen it before, but I fell asleep during about the first ten minutes.

 **I DID IT! EVEN AFTER GETTING OFF A PLANE AND STUFF I PUBLISHED A CHAPTER! :) Okay, this is off topic, but i just saw Star Wars SEVEN AND IT WAS GOOD! Watch it if you can ppl. it is good, like really. At least i think so. anyway, WEDDING! PERCABETH WEDDING! EEE! EEE! :) And i think i succeded pretty well in it! :P I hope you guys like! Review plz!**

 **Doodledraw**


	10. Chapter 9

**Percy POV**

Annabeth fell asleep in my lap. It was really cute. Finally when the movie ended and everyone left, I carried her to our bed. I put her in bed and put the covers over her. I lay down next to her and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up, sunlight was seeping in through the window. Annabeth was not in the bed or the room, but I could hear noises coming from the kitchen so I assumed that she was in there making breakfast. I got up, put on a shirt, and dragged myself out of the room. I collapsed in a chair.

"Good morning Seaweed Brain. Sleep well?" I moaned in reply. I crossed my arms on the table and put my head on it.

"What do you want to eat? Over easy or scrambled?" I mumbled an incomprehensible mumbo jumbo of words. "What was that?" Annabeth asked, coming over to me and kissing the top of my head. I turned it so she could hear what I was saying.

"Over easy," I mumbled again. This time she understood and proceeded to crack the eggs into the pan. Ten minutes later, she brought me a plate of two eggs, toast, and some orange juice.

"Thanks Wise Girl," I said, squeezing her hand. She smiled at me and I started to eat my food. My food was gone in two minutes flat. I seriously had a problem. I grabbed my plate and glass and placed it in the sink.

"You know, you could help and clean your plate once in a while," Annabeth said, raising an eyebrow. I smirked at her.

"Sorry, thats not part of my job description as your husband."

"Then what is your job description?"

"Keeping you happy," I said. I pulled a chair next to her. I wrapped my arm around her and sat down. She smiled. When she had finished her breakfast, I got up and put her stuff in the sink quickly washed my dishes and hers, then put them in the cabinet. She stood up and was about to go to our room. Before she could, I put my hand on her shoulder. She stopped. I drew her to me, and put my hands around her waist. Then I smiled.

"I'm so glad you're my wife," I said lovingly. She laughed. Before she could answer I kissed her. Her hands found their way up to my neck, and she kissed me back. Then when we parted, she started playing with the beads on my camp necklace I smiled down at her and let her do it. Then we both got dressed in Camp Half-Blood shirts. Then it was weird and awkward. Neither of us knew what to do in the morning, so we settled for going to Frank and Hazel's for the morning. We quickly got over there and rand the doorbell. We were greeted by an ecstatic Hazel, who quickly ushered us in. The door shut behind us. Frank came wandering in, a camp Jupiter shirt with his purple robe and praetors badge. He saluted, then walked out to do his job. It was funny thinking of how much Frank's had changed. From an awkward guy to a praetor.

"Guys, we have the best news! Our wedding is on Saturday!" Annabeth smiled and hugged Hazel.

"Great! Congrats! Where are you having it?" Annabeth asked.

"Here! We are doing it with full praetor bonuses. Sadly, Frank's had to work extra hard so that he does not have to work on Saturday," Hazel muttered, twirling her already curly hair.

"That's great! Not the part about Frank working, the other part. You can be sure that we'll be there!" I said, clapping a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Percy!" Hazel said, hugging me. I awkwardly patted her back. We kept chatting throughout the morning. When Frank came back for lunch we all went to a fancy restaurant for lunch.

"So Frank, how's the praetorship treating ya?" I asked playfully.

Frank ran his hands through his short hair. "Okay. It just hard to not be near Hazel all the time," he said, then he leaned down to give her a peck on the cheek. Hazel squeezed his hand. They both stared at each other so passionately, so full of love. It was hilarious, because the server came and they were still staring at each other.

I coughed, "uhh, guys, the waiter's here. Time to order." It was taking all my self restraint not to laugh, and it must have given me a hilarious expression, because Annabeth looked at me weirdly. We ordered. I got pasta to share with Annabeth. Hazel and Frank ordered pizza.

When the waiter came with our food, he had two plates. One with pasta and the other for Annabeth with no pasta. When he handed them out, I gently pushed the plate away from her back to him. He took it back, perplexed. Frank and Hazel's pizza looked really good, but when we started to eat our pasta, I knew we had chosen well. Soon we were both eating the same strand of pasta. My Wise Girl looked at me. I looked at her. Comprehension dawned in her eyes about why I'd chosen pasta. I leaned forward, and my lips found hers. We kissed. Then we stopped, aware of Frank and Hazel's stares. It was fun. We are the rest of our meal giddily, aware that if we found the same strand again, we would kiss. Again. When we were done with lunch, we parted ways with Hazel and Frank. I was going to show Annabeth around the school campus. We walked to it and I stopped right in front of it.

"Welcome! To New Rome University!" I said with an announcers voice for dramatic effect. She smiled.

"Cool. Percy, just use your normal voice. I like it so much better than the voice you just used," she said. I stood up straight and put my hand to my forehead in salute. My other arm hung rigid at my side.

"Yes ma'am!" I said.

"Oh, you're such a goofball," Annabeth said.

"No. I'm a Percy. Goofball is Leo," I said in all seriousness.

"Do I really have to say it? You are such a Seaweed Brain."

"But I'm your Seaweed Brain," I added.

"Alright. Let's go do this thing," she said.

"Yes ma'am!"

She looked at me one last time, then shoved me ahead of her. We walked through the big arch with the letters carved in, New Rome University and walked into the main building.

"So, this is the main hall. The students who are in the computer program are on this floor, so we can just climb to the third floor, where you are," I said.

"What's the second floor?"

"The apprentice teachers. I just hope no one is here. The apprentice teachers hate me," I said gloomily.

"Gee, I wonder why?!" Annabeth said with her hands in the air. I grinned at her.

Sadly, there was someone there. Annabeth climbed the steps first, she was that eager to get started. When I got up, I almost turned the corner to see where she had gone, when I heard a voice.

"-lost, pretty girl? I could show you out," said a voice. I instantly recognized it. Emilius. Great. He was the worst person for me to be around. He hated me like Zeus hated Poseidon. I turned the corner and leaned on the wall.

"Sorry man. That's my job, you know, as husband?" I said, flashing my finger at him. He had been looking at Annabeth with goggly eyes. I walked over to Annabeth and put my arm around her shoulder, drawing her to me. She didn't resist, instantly relaxing in my presence. But I could tell that this wasn't over. Luckily, I was in the west wing of the third floor, Annabeth was in the east wing. Sadly, Emilius was in the east wing too. Even sadder, he was an architecture student. I almost face palmed myself. All the boys would be making goggly eyes at Annabeth! Well, I would just have to enforce that she was mine. No problem. This school was practically my castle. Ooh! Jenny would finally get off my tail! Yes! Jenny was a girl who was madly in love with me. Me and Nico where always trying to get her off my trail. Since I was, let's be modest, Mr. Popular, and Nico was my friend, Nico had tons of girls after him too. It was really sad. I walked away with Annabeth still on my arm, leaving Emilius practically steaming with rage.

When we got upstairs, I let go of Annabeth and put my arms behind my head.

"Ooh, that felt good!" I said.

"Why?"

"Emilius, is a jerk that is always trying to be better than me. Okay, I should probably explain. Here, let's sit," I said, walking to a bench and sitting down. I patted the seat next to me and she sat too.

"So let's see, where to start. Well, since I was praetor for a while, everyone knows and respects me. When I came to school, I was instantly Mr. Popular. Like that!" I snapped my fingers. "So naturally, there are some enemies that come with the seat of power. Just kidding. Emilius is one of them. Then there are also some girls that come with it. That would be Jenny. I really hate her. Sure, she's pretty, but she's not my type-"

"Yeah, your type is kick butt Athena girls!" Annabeth said.

"Yup. So she keeps trying to become the Alpha female! It's annoying! She's constantly on my trail, out there waiting for me to come out of class, holding my arm in between classes, and just being annoying! So when I show her this," I indicated my ring. "And this," I gave Annabeth a peck on the cheek. "She'll be done! Hopefully. And if she's not, well, that's too bad! I found my girl!"

"That's sweet Percy. Do we have any classes together?"

"Yeah, actually. We have gym, and free period together. The best is gym though. We get to do sword fighting for half the year! Come on! I'm not done with the tour!"

I showed her the classrooms she was going to be in, study hall, the gym, where I would be in case she needed me, and the lunchroom. When we were done, it was almost time for dinner. We went home. When we got there, I grabbed the frozen tortillas, guacamole, salsa, and cheese. Annabeth got the chicken, beans, and rice. We made our wraps, or burritos, whatever you want to call them. Mine was bulging on my plate, like it was going to explode. Annabeth's, was beater, but still pretty big. I cut some of mine and scraped it in the fire pit. A smoky image of the meal I'd just scraped in floated up, and I said,

"Thanks Poseidon, and Athena, for being great parents, and letting me marry the woman I love," I said. Annabeth squeezed my hand and did the same. Then we lit the fire, and burned the food in it. We ate the remaining portion of our meal.

Later that night, when we were in bed and I was rubbing Annabeth's back, she asked,

"Percy, if you hadn't met me, and you went to this school, would you like Jenny?"

"Yes," I admitted sheepishly. "But! I did meet you, and you're the most wonderful girl I've ever met! Don't ever forget that okay?" She turned to me and moved closer, hugging me like it was the last thing that mattered. I looked at her surprised for a minute, then hugged her back, breathing in her sweet scent.

"Oh, Percy," she said, almost crying.

"What is it?" I asked. "Annabeth, what's wrong?"

"Percy, the nightmares are back, and they're worse then ever. Every night I don't want to sleep. I just want to not have nightmares!"

"Annabeth, what exactly are you dreaming about?" I asked, pulling back and studying her face.

"I dream that I'm falling into Tartarus, and that I see you above me, holding out your hand. I reach for it, but I just fall into the darkness. Then I'm running, and all the monsters I ever faced are behind me. You are with me, but you turn around telling me to keep running. You draw your sword, and try to face them. I don't see the rest, but I just hear your scream as they kill you. Then they get to me and he swipes, the manticore I mean, and puts a scar on my face. Then I stagger back and fall off a cliff, I'm falling, falling into the darkness, yet again with you not with me. Then I wake in the labyrinth. I hear some ragged panting, some screams and I start running. I get to the outside and find myself at the Empire State Building, with you leaning over me telling me it's gonna be okay, and then the pain registers in my mind, and I cry out in pain. Your face morphs into Kronos' and he takes a swipe at me. That's when the dream ends, and I realize that you are there next to me and that it was just a dream. Now I'm afraid to sleep, for fear that it will be the same nightmare," she said. Now she was seriously crying. I draw her to me, and she cries into my shirt. I just hug her, and whisper words like "I'm here", "don't worry", and "always here for you". That just makes her cry harder. Finally she stops crying. My shirt is now really wet. I take it off and throw it on the floor next to the bed. Then she finally falls asleep. I cradle her tenderly in my arms. I brush her hair from her face. The last thing I think before falling asleep is,

Man, she's beautiful.


	11. Chapter 10

**Annabeth POV**

It was really nice of Percy to show me around like he said he would. True, he did act like a goofball while doing it, but still. I can't believe that I blubbered out all my fears to him like I was two. But his embrace just makes me feel so secure, like I could just be safe in his arms forever and have no more troubles. I fall asleep finally after being a baby. It worked to have told all my fears to Percy. I fell asleep and I found myself in Olympus, in a temple for Athena. My mother was there. She looked the same as allways, a white robe, her curly black hair pinned up in a ponytail. She looked elegant, but ready for anything that was to come her way. She smiled at me and patted a seat next to her.

"Hello Annabeth."

"Hello Mother," It was no surprise to me to see her in my dream, I'd heard of gods talking to their children in dreams. I walked over to her. But I didn't sit.

"Annabeth, Annabeth. Always the proud one. Sit. I'm not going to do anything to you. I just wanted to talk to you," Athena said.

I sat reluctantly, "I am just glad I'm not having a nightmare."

"Don't you see? You are always so strong and proud. You would rather not bend to anyone. But when you do confide in someone, something miraculous happens. You stop worrying. Your nightmares are always your deepest fears and worries. When you let someone know you are worried, and they help you, you know they'll be there for you. So you cease to be worried about that particular thing. For you, Percy is your crutch. You know you can trust him, so you can confide in him. I know you hate being told what to do, so do I. But you must learn to trust and confide. That is my message to you tonight," my mother finished. I nodded, letting her words sink in as she waved her hand and the dream wavered. My vision turned black and I had no dream. It was nice for a change.

It was the day of Frank and Hazel's wedding. I was standing in the front as one of Hazel's maids of honor. Percy was across from me as Frank's. We watched as Hazel walked up the aisle. Nico was the one on her arm since Hades probably wouldn't have done that at a wedding of all places. Hazel walked up to the altar. Just as Chiron had done for us, he did for them.

"Frank Zhang, do you accept Hazel as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Frank said.

"Hazel Levesque do you accept Frank as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Chiron said. Frank kissed Hazel so full of love that it brought tears to my eyes. The reception was very fun too. Leo and Percy did contests about how much food they could stuff in their mouths. I chose to ignore them, only rolling my eyes at Percy. Theo they went on their honeymoon, they choose to do it right away before Frank got busy. Percy, still stuffed with food, groaned the whole walk home.

"Well, I'm sorry that I can't shadow travel you, so you'll just have to walk!" I shouted. He looked at me with a look of pain on his face. I realized what I'd just done.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't realize, sorry Percy!" I said lamely. He smiled and nodded. We kept walking.

"I'm just kinda irritated," I explained. Percy looked at me quizzically and pulled me over to a bench.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, a few nights ago my mom showed up in a dream. I'm still trying to work out what she said. It's also that there is a blueprint on the laptop that I don't understand at all and it's really bugging me. Like really bugging me," I said.

"Yes, I see. Well, we shall work on it together," Percy said sagely, stroking an invisible beard. I punched him in the arm and he started laughing.

"Oh come on Seaweed Brain, let's go home." We kept walking. Soon we got to our apartment. Since Percy really didn't want to climb the stairs to our floor, we took the elevator for once. Percy pressed floor six and we started going up. Percy hugged me, resting his chin on my head, which gives you a good way of telling how much taller he is than me.

"I am sooooo much taller than you," he said laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it," I complained. He kissed the top of my head. I smiled. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. We walked out and unlocked the door to our apartment. I walked in, slapped the keys on the table and sank down on the couch. Percy appeared with my laptop.

"Show me this blueprint that was bothering you," he said.

I flipped open the laptop and opened the blueprint app. I manipulated the drawing so that you could see the whole thing on the screen.

"There, you see. What is this little spout thing? And then there's this, as if it was supposed to bring something from the ground. What do you think?"

"Well, to me it looks like a fountain of some sort."

I slapped my forehead. "Right! Well that would make this seem perfectly normal... Percy, sometimes you are smart and use your brain. Congratulations!" I laughed. He snorted. He brushed my hair with his fingers. We finally tired of that, Percy was nodding off, and went to bed.

Monday. My alarm clock went off in my ear. I patted my nightstand, trying to turn it off. I looked up drowsily, wondering why I have an alarm on. Percy looks up at me from his side of the bed. He smiles his lopsided smile. He jumps out of bed and starts to change into a uniform. Why is he wearing a uniform. Suddenly a lightbulb goes off in my head. School is today! I am instantly up getting books into my bag and getting on my uniform. The uniform is a black skirt, white shirt, and purple and yellow tie. I add an orange headband for a dash of rebellion. My camp necklace hangs around my neck, as always. Percy has black slacks, a white shirt and the same colored tie. He doesn't even try to comb his hair, it just sticks up at odd angles. I try to smooth it down, but realize that it's in vain and give up. I pour some cereal and eat it quickly. Percy takes his time until I glare at him. He speeds up. Soon we are both wearing our coats and have our backpacks on. Percy pulls at my ponytail, trying to undo it. I scowl and tighten it again. He grins and grabs my headband, then starts running to school, leaving me in the dust.

"Perseus Jackson! You come back here right now!" I start running after him and catch up quickly. I grab my headband and put it back on my head. He puts his arm around my shoulder and we walk into the school. Instantly there is quiet. Everyone is looking at Percy and me. He just grins and shrugs it off, completely used to the attention. I put on the face Percy calls, my stone face, and ignore it all. Soon a brown haired girl wearing the uniform and a whole lot of makeup comes up. So many boys look at her, wishing she was theirs. She tries to latch on to Percy's other arm and he looks at her in disgust and jerks it back. That's my boy.

"So, Percy would you like to introduce me to your friend? I'm sure she won't get in the way of us, am I right?"

"No Jenny, you are wrong. This is Annabeth Jackson. You know, my wife." He shows her his ring. The look on her face is priceless.

"Come on Annabeth. Let's go," Percy says. I don't complain. We leave Jenny fuming behind us. Nico meets us at the stairs.

"Percy, Annabeth. Percy that was AMAZING! Did you see the look on her face! That was hilarious!" Nico says, laughing.

Percy laughs. "When I said that Annabeth was my wife, I literally expected her to blow up and create a mushroom cloud!" They laugh all the way up. We leave Nico at the third floor. He keeps going to the fourth, since he wants to be a lawyer and that's on the fourth floor. Percy kisses my cheek, tells me to meet him at lunch and with a wave, we separate. Instantly the boys look at me enviously. I ignore them. I know people think I look pretty, I'm used to it. I stop at my locker and put away my coat. I hang up my backpack, and take out the books I will need for the first classes. My dagger is hidden in my boot and I feel it shift against my skin. A guy walks up. He leans against the locker next to me.

"Hey," he said.

"No."

"What?"

"Whatever you were going to say, no." I walked away, leaving him stuttering and bewildered. I smirked. I walked into class and chose a desk in the front, being the attentive student I am. The professor walked in. He is an aging man with a short beard. He carried a few scrolls under his arm and a few books in his hands.

"Hello. Annabeth Chase I presume?"

"Actually sir, it's Jackson. Annabeth Jackson," I said. He smiled and nodded. Soon a lot more students came filing in. A guy sat on one side of me. He propped one arm on his desk and looked at me with a lovers eye. I rolled my eyes. Soon there was an annoyed grunt, and seeing as I wasn't paying attention he ignored me. Another girl sat on my other side.

"Hi! I'm Kylie Stanford, what's your name? I don't think I have seen you around anywhere before," she said. I turned and grinned.

"Annabeth, Annabeth Jackson," I said. "I'm new this year after a monster attacked my old school," I said. She winced in sympathy.

"Are toy you perhaps related to Percy Jackson? You know, Mr. Popular. I personally don't like him. Think he's kinda a jerk, you?" She said. My face stoned up.

"Yes, I do know him. We've been friends since twelve, and he is my husband," I said, frowning.

"Oh. Sorry! I didn't mean to, I just meant he's never been very nice to me. So, anyway, you into architecture? Who's your godly parent?"

"Ah, well, yes I'm really into architecture. I've designed parts of Olympus. My mother is Athena, if you haven't noticed, I'm Greek. So for you it might be Minerva," I grinned. She was about to answer when the professor clapped twice. The students all snapped to attention and the conversations stopped.

"Welcome to load and new students. I am Professor Daniels. I will be your architecture teacher for the whole year. Let's get started. Who has actually designed a building here?" I raised my hand, and notice that I was the only one to do so.

"Ah! Annabeth Jackson. What did you design? Did you see your building come to life?"

"Yes. I designed practically all of Olympus after the second Titan War," I said. There were a few gasps and some whispers.

"Well, next time any of us goes to Olympus we will think of you. So moving on..." The rest of the class was a review of what we learned last year. The next class was Geometry ll. The professor was fairly nice, but I found that she wasn't really to my taste. Next was lunch. Percy met me out of my classroom. His tie hung around his neck and his hair was even more messy than before.

"What happened to you?" I asked. He shrugged.

"School." He said simply, before leading me to lunch.

 **Sorry that took so long. I was really busy. I hope you'll excuse me for my crap. This was a space filler sort of thing. Just trying to move the story along. I don't know if** ** _Geometry ll_** **is even a class, or if it's high enough for Annabeth's level, but meh. Review please. Hope you liked**

 **doodledraw**


	12. Chapter 11

**Percy POV**

I met Annabeth after her class before lunch. I guess she had thought that I wouldn't mess anything up, because when I met her with my tie hanging loosely around my shirt collar and my hair messed up, she asked,

"What happened to you?"

"School," I said with a smirk. I put my arm around her shoulder and we walked to her locker. She placed her stuff in and we walked to the cafeteria. After we scrambled through the crazy lines, we sat down on a bench near the exit. We weren't stupid enough to sit where we would be easy prey. We knew that it wasn't a big deal since we were safe, but it was just a reflex. School food had never tasted good, but it was loads better with Annabeth next to me. It was weird with everyone looking at us, especially a fuming Jenny. When Annabeth was done with her meal and she wiped of the crumbs and grease from her hands and mouth, I tilted her head and kissed her. She looked surprised but didn't pull away, she knew what it would look like. So she just sat there, her eyes glaring. I pulled away and smiled.

"Sorry," I muttered under my breath. Even though it was just for show, in my mind I was kissing her cause I loved her. No other reason than that. Jenny though, that was funny. She watched the whole kiss, and then stormed off. Annabeth was instantly popular. Anybody who hadn't seen us walk in, well, they knew now. One boy in particular looked at us with a look of disgust. Fabian. The old popular. I smiled at him. He glared. That just made me smile wider. Finally when people started coming near me to ask me questions and drool all over me, I got Annabeth's arm and walked out. We walked to an empty hallway.

"What was that about!? I love you Percy, but that went a little too far," she said. I raised my hands in surrender.

"Alright, alright. But can I just say you look amazing?" I said. She smiled. I tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She grabbed my hand. I smiled and let her do it. What did she do? Well, what I had done earlier. She kissed me. Now I won't lie. I enjoyed it, but there was this twinge in my gut, something that told me save it for later. I grabbed her hand and we walked back to our lockers. I came to hers and she came to mine.

"How do you do it?" She asked.

"What?" I asked, smiling and still holding her hand.

"Make me mad at you one moment, and love you the next. I mean, I should be so mad at you for what you did. But instead, I-I don't know what I feel. I just feel, happy. Happy that you're here and I can spend this time with you," she said. She threw her hands up in exasperation. I grinned.

"C'mon Wise Girl, we have a class to get to. Indeed, we had gym now. This was going to be fun.

"Ah. The two cupcakes from the Argo ll. Good to see you're still together," Coach Hedge said when we got in. Annabeth threw her arms around the old satyr. He awkwardly patted her back. When other people started arriving, he pointed them to a rack of weapons. For me, he just nodded at my pocket. I placed my bag with Annabeth's on a bench. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out my pen. Some people stared at me weirdly. I smiled and uncapped it. They nodded their heads in comprehension. Annabeth pulled her knife out of her boot and we started sparring. All the other students watched in awe as we moved around the room. Coach Hedge leaned on his baseball bat and watched. At one point I had Annabeth climbing up the bleachers. When she ran to the edge and jumped off, rolling when she hit the ground, I created a wave and jumped off the bleachers too. There was some scattered applause as I landed, but I just continued sparring with Annabeth. It was fun. The problem was, we knew each other too well. She could keep blocking me, and I her. Eventually we grew tired, so we took a breather on the bleachers. She ruffled my hair.

"That was fun! We haven't done that in years!" She said smiling. I grinned back and we watched the other students spar, occasionally doing a round and helping them along with Coach Hedge. The rest of the day flew by. We had a lot of time during study hall where the teacher didn't care what we did, so we found empty hallways and chatted about life.

"Do I get another kiss?" I'd asked. Annabeth placed her hand on mine and smiled.

"Of course," she'd said, giving me a peck on the cheek. I'd smiled and whispered,

"I love you Annabeth," she smiled and gave me another peck on the cheek. I smiled a lot wider than I had before. When we got back to the classroom, everyone but the teacher looked at us. We were both grinning like mad, so they figured something was up. When we had to leave each other for our last class of the day, I didn't complain. The last class was only about half an hour. I promised to meet her at the door of her class and walked to my fish behavior class. The most boring class ever. Usually I just sat around and ignored the teacher. He usually just ignored me too, since the first day I had answered every question right without even trying. This year, there was a new teacher. She looked like my old teacher Mrs. Dodds, so I had an instant hate for her. When she asked the first question, and she saw that I was gazing, uninterestedly out the window, she asked me to answer it. I answered it flawlessly and she stood there shocked, before she regained her composure. When I answered every other question she threw at me, she finally realized that I knew it all and let me be. I gazed out the window picturing Annabeth's perfect face, always framed by those blond curls. When she let us out I ran to her classroom and waited out the door. She came out, smiled when she saw me waiting for her and we got our stuff and got out of that classroom. By that time it was about 4:45pm so we decided to get takeout. We got a box of pizza and walked back to our place. We dropped our bags at the entry and got the pizza out on plates. I resigned to actually pace myself as we ate so I only ate a few pieces. We talked about school, the next day, what we would do differently, what we would do tonight for the rest of the night, and so on so forth. She suggested that we watch a movie since we didn't have anything else to do. I smiled at sat down, patting the spot next to me. She payed down on the couch, her head on my lap. I put a random disk into the player. I don't really remember what the movie was about, I really didn't pay attention. All I payed attention to was Annabeth. When the move was done, we sat sprawled on the couch. We didn't move until like eight, when we decided to get in bed and read or something. We settled into bed and Annabeth picked out a novel to read. I sat there for a while, then grabbed a random book off the shelf. It was a book of Greek Myths. I smiled. I had loved this book since I was little. My mother would read me the story of Perseus over and over, and had given me the book as a present. I flipped to the bookmarked page. A bright blue ribbon marked the page, The Adventures of Perseus, Son of Zeus. Annabeth read over my shoulder. When she saw the title she smiled and punched my arm.

"That one? Really?" I nodded.

That night we fell asleep with books on our laps, and hands around shoulders, and her head on my chest.

 **Sorry, this is short. I'm running low on time for deadlines. Time skip next time to their honey moon. I like the school drama but I'd rather do honeymoon love! Hope you liked.**

 **doodledraw**


	13. Chapter 12

**Annabeth POV**

The swaying of the ship lulled me awake. I sat up, wondering where I was. Percy was sleeping beside me. I walked out to the deck, and the spray hit me in the face, waking me up. I smiled. A huge wave hit me in the face, leaving my hair sopping wet. I turned around slowly, rage showing on my face, for Percy stood in the door, his hand outstreached. He laughed at my expression, and after attempting to not laugh, it was too much and I laughed at well. He came and we both leaned on the banister. I felt safe. If we were to fall, or the boat were to sink, I know I would be safe, and Percy would not stop looking for me until I was. The cold breeze blew around us, I cuddled into Percy's warm embrace. He smiled and kissed my head. I looked up at him. He smiled again, and led me inside. I didn't protest, it was getting cold. I sat at the foot of the bed. I twisted my ring around my finger, as I had started doing recently. Percy put some real clothes. He handed me a towel from the bathroom and I dried off my hair. I put a long sleeve shirt and a sweatshirt on, and we headed down for breakfast. We said a few polite hello's to the other passengers on the cruise and sat down at a table for two in the back corner. The waiter's brought us orange juice and bread, jam, waffles, coffee, whatever we asked for. Percy attempted to ask for blue cherry coke, but the waiter looked at him like he was crazy, and politely told him they had no such thing. Percy looked a little bit crestfallen when the waiter walked away, and I laughed at him. He warmed up after that. We had eggs and bacon, with waffles, they were really good, and Percy was asking for seconds soon enough. I laughed at him and sat back in my chair, letting the movement of the ship relax me as I sat in my chair. When Percy was done with his thirds, we walked out to the deck. There was a pool, a shuffleboard court, ping pong, and a whole bunch of tables and chairs outside the bar. I smiled when Percy led me near the pool.

"I don't have a swimsuit on!" I cried as he pushed me to the water. When we got a millimeter from the water and I was about to fall in, he pulled me back. We sat on a deck chair, watching the waves lap at the hull of the boat, and the occasional jet of water that sprayed up on the deck. I lay back onto Percy's chest. We watched the clouds drift overhead, and listened to the music of nature. Percy hugged me close.

"You know...I bet I could totally crush you in ping pong," I said.

"Oh, really? You're on!" We raced to a ping pong table and grabbed the paddles. Percy served the ball over and I quickly calculated the speed and trajectory, and hit it back lightly, so it bounced right at the net. He smirked and leaned forward to hit it. He hit it over, and it landed practically next to me. I smiled and hit it back to him, where it landed on the white strip at the end of the table. He made no effort to hit it, and it bounced to the ground.

"Woo! First point to me!" I cried. Percy smiled and hit the ball again. Our match went on for a good half hour, and when we were done we went and collapsed on our bed. He smiled and looked at me.

"Wow. You weren't kidding. You really can crush me in ping pong. Remach later?" He asked, smiling and playing with a strand of my hair. I grinned, and nodded.

"Definitely. You think you can beat me even though I crushed you bad? I guess I didn't pound it in hard enough. I AM A BOSS AT PING PONG. I've beaten everyne at camp like three times already, but I guess I haven't beaten you enough," I said, smirking.

"I'll never stop asking for rematches until I win you know," he said.

"Well then, eternal streak of games then!" He smiled and ruffled my hair playfully. I grinned. We grabbed a few soda's from the cooler and sat on our deck. I went out first and Percy came out a few minutes later wearing his swimsuit.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked. I smiled and ran my hand down my face in exasperation. He'd been to the pool ten times yesterday. I'm surprised his suit was even dry. I walked back in and went to the bathroom to change. I had a green one piece suit. Percy smiled when I came back out and we ran down to the pool like a couple of kids. Here's a tip. Never, I repeat, NEVER, get in the pool with a child of Poseidon. Mark my words, it can be fun, and at the same time scary. Percy dunked me at least ten times, each time bringing me back up right after or creating an air bubble. Whenever we played with a beach ball he would blast it high in the air and then since I couldn't get it, make a giant jump upwatds to get it.

We played in the pool for the next hour. Maybe it was two. ll I know is that Percy squashed me like a bug in anything pool related, wheather it was beach ball or just plain swimming. I try and try but Percy is always faster than me. Why am I surprised? I have no clue. It's just frustrating to be beaten by Seaweed Brain. Of all people, him. My soul mate. The person I get to spend eternty with, and the one person who looooves to rub it in. Well, can't do anything about it, and he still hasn't learned to stop my judo flips, so I can kick his butt later. When I did that to him the first time, wow that was funny. All the Romans were like, Ahh! She's attacking the praetor! Someone kill her for me! I laugh. Wow. I still can't get over that. Their faces, reaching for their weapons that they didn't have.

That night, I had nightmares again. I woke in a cold sweat, tears running down my face. I sat up abruptly and Percy stirred next to me. He felt around next to him, and when he didn't find me, cause' he was feeling where I had been a moment before, his eyes opened, alert and searching. When he saw me sitting up, he relaxed and closed his eyes. But then they opened suddenly. He had seen my tears. He sat up too, and cupped my face. He gently wiped away my tears with his thumbs and then pulled me to him. He wrapped his strong arms around me and rested his chin on the top of my head. I cried some more, and let him hug me.

 **I'M SO SORRY! I PROMISED (Well, sorta) TO GIVE YOU A CHAPTER AND ITS MONDAY NIGHT. CURSE YOU BUSY LIFE.**

 **IM SORRY. *goes and hides in a corner* IM SORRY, FORGIVE ME!**

 **Here have cookies to make up for it (::) (::) (::) (::)**

 **I WILL TRY HARDER. WILL. I WILL!**

 **Sorry again,**

 **doodledraw**

 **ALSO SORRY ITS SHORT. SORRY! SORRY! (oh. I already said it. One more for posterity) IM SORRY!**


	14. Chapter 13

Percy POV

Annabeth buried her face into my chest, her hands clutching the fabric of my shirt. I rested my chin on her head, and wrapped my arms around her. I didn't ask what her nightmare was, I just comforted her. I knew that lately she'd been having dreams. In one of them she'd told me that Kronos had appeared and told her he was rising. That had scared her more, because she knew and I knew, that if he rose I would have to fight or be fought. He might even choose me for his host. I was having nightmares, and that's what he'd been telling me. That he would choose me for his host, even if it meant killing me, and Annabeth had feared that for a long time. She still did, and had nightmares about it every night. I pulled her back down into the soft pillows and cradeled her still. After a bit, her breathing slowed and I could tell she had fallen asleep. I smiled and kissed her head. She murmured contentidly in her sleep before tuning over. I wrapped my arm around her and fell asleep.

I'm not kidding. The expression "rude awakening" has taken on a whole new meaning. Every morning on the cruise they ring a bell when it's breakfast time. Every morning, I will wake and stuff a pillow over my head. I'm not kidding, then of course Annabeth is already up and I'm laying there and she'll grab my pillow off my head and make me get up. I will sit there, grumbling for a few minutes, before Annabeth would smack me upside the head with my pillow and shock me into moving. Then we would have a big breakfast and hang out in the ship. Now I'm not saying that the boat wasn't fun, but I'm going to skip to when we docked in France.

We took a taxi to the rental car place where we, after a lot of negotiations, got a car. We had to explain that we didn't know French and all that. We loaded our packs, two suitcases and boards and started the drive to Nantes. It was about an hour drive, and Annabeth fell asleep halfway through. I pulled over, grabbed a pillow and an extra sweatshirt, and put the pillow behind her head and the sweatshirt over her. I brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. I kept driving. When we left the highway and got into the city Annabeth woke up. She opened her eyes and looked around confused.

"Percy? What?"

"Welcome back to the world of the living! We're in Nantes. In traffic," I explained as I stared grouchily through the windshield. I honked my horn and stared angrily at a driver. Annabeth smiled and told me to pull over. I did, and she started driving, letting me rest. She was much calmer navigating the streets of Nantes, and soon got us to our hotel. We parked out front and Annabeth stayed with the car and I went in to check in. The man thankfully knew a bit of English and it was easier to do business with him. I got the keys, and he told me where to park in the underground garage. I got back to the car, and Annabeth drove us into the spot. We left our boards in the car and took our bags and suitcases into our room. I dropped the suitcase at the foot of the bed, and my backpack into a chair. Then I collapsed face first on the bed. Annabeth laughed. She sat down and started rubbing my back. I turned my head so I could see her and smiled wearily.

"That tired huh?" I groaned. She lay down next to me and intertwined her fingers with mine. I smiled at her and clutched her hand tighter. I wrapped my arms around her, drawing her close. She nestled into my chest. I hugged her tighter.

We stayed like that for a long time. We went out for lunch and then did a little sightseeing. When we came back with a couple more bags than we started with and had finished with dinner in the restaurant part of the hotel. The food was great, I skirted around the part of the bar with snails and frogs, but otherwise it was great. We collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 14

Annabeth POV

I am really tired. So tired that when Percy and I get back from dinner, I almost collapse on the bed without changing. Percy steadies me and warns that it won't be very comfortable sleeping with jeans on. I smile, and change quickly in the bathroom. We sleep soundly for once, no nightmares, no tears, no rude awakenings. It was amazing to have no nightmares, it was like my brain was too tired to think any up. I just snuggled up next to Percy and fell fast asleep. It's really comforting to think that he's here, Riptide on his bedside table and my dagger on my bedside table. I know he won't let anything happen to me.

The next morning I woke up, shook Percy awake and got in the shower. When I came out again Seaweed Brain was still in bed, snoring like mad. I rolled my eyes, and got dressed. I shook him awake again, and this time watched him until he got up. He looked up, eyes swimming trying to figure out where he was. I smile at him.

"Wake up Seaweed Brain, time to get at 'em!"

"Whaaa?" He asked. I gave him a peck on the lips.

"Get up!" I ruffled his hair and walked back into the obathroom to dry my hair. This time when I came out he was getting dressed. We walked downstairs to eat breakfast. I had a couple eggs on toast with hot chocolate and marshmallows. Yum. We went back upstairst to our room and got our few bags. We went down to the car and put our suitcases in the trunk. We got in our seats and put our backpacks in the back seat. Today was going to be a long day in the car.

We started the drive. The countryside was beautiful really, there were fields on either side of us. I watch Percy drive for a while, his bangs falling in his face, naturally messy hair, sea green eyes. It's relaxing just having me and him in the car alone. I really enjoy this time with him cause I know that when we start working, school and stuff it's gonna be hard to find time like this. I continue watching the countryside fly by until we get to Angers. We stop for a little bit more than 15 minutes to stretch our legs from an hour drive and are back on the road again. We drove another hour to Le Mans where we ate lunch and hung out. When we got back in the car, it was me who was driving. Percy stole a quick kiss before we started and we were off, going to Paris.

The rest of the drive was a blur to me. When I finally hit traffic and had to slow down, I looked into the distance and swore I could see the Eiffel Tower. I glared at traffic. Which god was the Traffic god? Hmm, Hermes? Probably.

Come on Hermes, not now please. I'm in no mood for this. Traffic seemed to speed up a little. Notice I said a little. It was like a fraction faster. Seriously. Sometimes I wish we were traveling pegasus style. So much more practical. I got mad and honked the car horn a couple times. Percy looked at me like he hadn't seen me this grouchy before. He probably hadn't.

SORRY SORRY, THIS IS A DAY LATE AND SUPER SHORT. I WILL TRY TO MAKE UP FOR IT CAUSE I HAVE GOOD IDEAS FOR THIS STORY SO I MIGHT SKIP TO SOME INTERESTING 7 YEARS LATER NEXT CHAPTER. Sorry if you liked this, but i have ideas that i want to put to words.

Thanks for the awesome reviews

doodledraw


	16. Chapter 15

Percy POV (7 years later)

I paced. My hands were clasped behind my back, and my face showed worry. I looked up, everything was white and that didn't give me any comfort. I decided I would sit. I walked over to a chair and sad down. I clasped my hands together and was doing it so tight my knuckles were white. I felt a bead of sweat flow down my face. I checked my phone (it was monster proof, invented by Leo), my mother had sent like a million texts. I rolled my eyes.

Still waiting, update when done. I answered. I got a text back instantly, she had probably been watching it closely.

Mom: How long have you been waiting?

Me: An hour and a half now.

Mom: you okay? Need me to come?

Me: nah. I'm okay. Tell you when it's done. See you.

I shoved my phone in my hoodie pocket and started playing with the ring on my finger.

After what seemed like an eternity, a woman in white came out the double doors.

"Mr. Jackson?" I stood up and was motioned through the doors, down the hall and in another door. I was pretty much leading the lady the whole way through the white halls. There on the cot in the corner was my wife.

Annabeth.

And she had someone else with her. I walked over quickly, my shoes echoing on the tile floor. She looked up drowsily.

"Percy..." She said weakly as I sat down on a stool next to the bed.

"Shhh," I whispered, stroking her hair from her face. Cradled in her arms was my son.

My son.

A perfect little bundle of joy. He had blond hair like Annabeth's, but I could tell it would be unruly like mine. She handed him up to me, and I cradled him in my arms. He yawned, balled his tiny fists and got a little more comfortable in my embrace. Suddenly the door was flung open and two adults, a man and a woman, shoved their way in. I rolled my eyes.

"Really Dad? Athena, seriously?" They looked ashamed, but that lasted two seconds.

"Lemme see my grandson!" Poseidon said.

"Me first!" Athena squealed. They glared at each other, I could feel the tension and electricity in the room.

"Enough!" I said. "Honestly! You two act like children!" I looked at Annabeth and she nodded and closed her eyes. "There's enough of Luke to go around."

"That's it? You've chosen a name?" Athena asked.

I nodded. "Welcome to the world, Luke Charlie Jackson." He stirred a little at his name. I smiled down at him and handed him gently back to Annabeth. She hugged him closer to her and I ushered Poseidon and Athena outside to the hallway. They followed me to another hallway where Annabeth couldn't hear us and I exploded.

"Honestly? My son has just come into the world, all I wanted was to spend a nice few moments with my wife and you two come barging in?"

Athena at least had the decency to look ashamed.

"I know you guys are gods, I know you can do whatever you want, but come back later please," I said.

"I'm sorry son. I should have waited. When Annabeth moves back into your house, I'll come back then. That better?" He elbowed Athena.

"Yes. I'll come back then too."

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. "Honestly, yes that's better. Wow. This has been the most stressful day of my life. I'm sorry if I acted rashly just now. Excuse me please."

My father placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about it Percy. I remember the day you were born. I felt the exact same way." I smiled at him and we walked out of the hospital. We parted ways there, the gods turning to their true forms and disappearing, and me walking to my blue car. I sat in the front seat and texted my mom.

Me: mom! She had the baby!

Mom: really?!

Me: yeah! It's a boy, we named him Luke Charlie.

Mom: that's great! I'm so proud of you and Annabeth! Everything you've accomplished is amazing.

Me: thanks mom. I'm driving back to my house now. Bye! Love you!

Mom: alright, bye love. I'm proud of you.

I placed my phone in the cup holder next to me and drove home. I parked the car in the driveway and unlocked the front door. I locked it behind me, threw the keys on the counter and collapsed on the couch. I chucked, remembering when me and Annabeth had a fight about buying a house. It had been earlier in Annabeth's pregnancy.

I rolled over in bed and put my arm over Annabeth. My other arm went under her and drew her towards me. She smiled and turned over so she was laying on her back. I propped myself up on my elbow. My hand rested on her growing stomach.

"Annabeth?"

"Mmm? What Percy?"

"I've been thinking, maybe we should buy a house. In New Rome obviously, because I don't know if this apartment will be big enough with the kid."

"Why? It'll be fine. It's only one kid. Maybe when it gets older we could move, or when I have another kid-" she paused, seeing my face light up.

"You want another kid after this one?"

"I never said that. I said 'if'"

"Nope, I distinctly heard you say 'when'"

"If"

"When. But alright, keep going."

"We honestly have enough room honey. We don't need anything more, and we should be focusing on saving our money, not buying anything else. I don't want to have to take advantage of our parents," she said.

"I think we should get a house. The kid could have its own room and we would not have to have the living room and kitchen in the same room."

"No! Percy we don't need it."

"Well then." I said, taking my hand back and turning away from her.

"Percy!" I ignored her. She huffed in exasperation and I could hear her trying to fall asleep.

Later that night, I woke up to sounds in the kitchen. I looked next to me and found no Annabeth. I untangled myself from the covers and got up, wiping the sleep from my eyes. There in a seat at the table, was Annabeth. Her hair was matted, and she was staring into space. In her hands resting on the table was a cup of coffee that had long since grown cold. She shivered and I returned to the room, grabbing a blanket. I walked up to her silently and draped the blanket around her shoulders.

"Hey," I said gently, kissing the top of her head. "You okay?" I moved a chair up next to her and sat down. She gripped the sides of the blanket and pulled it farther over her body. I looked closer at her face and realized her cheeks were wet. I frowned and wiped her cheeks dry.

"What is it? Annabeth, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm growing emotional. Percy... I'm-"

"What is it? Are you okay?"

"I'm... Scared," she said reluctantly. Okay. Not what I was expecting. This was Annabeth, she never admitted she was scared unless something really was bad. Oh, and spiders. She would admit she was scared if there was a spider nearby. I picked her up and set her on my lap. She started crying again. Her fists balled up and she looked down. I sat there in shock for a moment, and then my arms found their way around her, hugging her close. I eventually let go. My hand tipped her face up and I studied her stormy gray eyes.

"Annabeth, what are you scared of? I swear, if you say spiders, I will seriously, well... I don't know what I'll do, but it won't be good."

She laughed softly. "I'm scared of the future, and what it brings." She placed her hands on her stomach. Ah. That's what this was about. I tried to put myself in her shoes. Having a small human being taking shape inside of you, and not knowing what to do. Okay. I can see why she would be scared.

"Aw, Annabeth. You'll be fine. If I know you, and I do, then everything will be just fine. You're strong. You can do almost anything. This shouldn't be a problem for you. And if you need anything, anytime, anywhere, well, I'll come running. I've got your back," I said soothingly.

She sniffed, "but Percy. What if I can't do it? What if I'm not strong enough to do it? What if something goes wrong?"

"I will love them anyway, just as I love you no matter what. Since when do you worry so much?" I asked. She laughed.

"And about the house, well-" she started. I interrupted.

"Nah. We don't need it. We have enough space. That was stupid of me to overreact like that. I don't know what came over me," I said.

"No! I've been thinking it over, and I think it's a good idea."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I mean, here we can have the kid sleeping in the guest room, but what about when we have friends over? We won't ask them to sleep on the floor. So yeah. Let's do it."

I smiled. "Alrighty! That's settled. Let's get back to bed okay?" She nodded and I picked her up and carried her to our room. We nestled into the sheets and I drew her close.

That night, the bed felt cold and empty. Annabeth wasn't next to me and I missed her comforting warmth. I fell into a fitful sleep, waking up every hour or so before falling asleep again. The next morning, I woke up, ate breakfast and drove back to the hospital. They let me in and I walked to where I knew Annabeth was. It was nearly ten in the morning, so I wasn't surprised to find her propped up, eating some hospital food. I grimaced in sympathy, and sat down next to her on the stool again. I kissed herhead and grinned.

"How ya doing Wise Girl?" She turned her head and I gave her a full on kiss. She smiled when we parted and motioned to the small bed cradle thing on the other side of her.

"He kept me up almost all night," she said. It was then that I noticed the bags under her eyes. I smiled.

"Well, worrying about you kept me up. I miss you at home," I said, motioning to the bags under my own eyes.

"I know, but the doctors say I'll be able to come home in another day or two. Luke is perfectly healthy and they say he isn't in need of staying at the hospital."

"Of course he's healthy. He has a wonderful mother to help him." She smiled. I walked to the other side of the bed and picked up Luke who was now dressed in a simple white footie. I cradled him tenderly and he opened his eyes.

Big stormy gray eyes.

This was the first time I'd seen them.

"They're beautiful. Just like his mothers."

"You big charmer, you. I know you love me, you can stop adding more."

"Oh, but I can't. I'm just to much in love with you." She smiled and held out her arms. I placed Luke in them and he yawned. I watched my wife look at my child and the care in her eyes, I had only known her to look at one person like that, and that lucky individual was me. I sat down on the bed and my arm went around her shoulder.

"Don't you have to go to work?" She asked.

"I have a few hours off because of you. I called the zoo and they understood. So I will have to leave soon," I said, motioning to my turquoise shirt, tan pants, and name badge. I worked in the marine part of the zoo as a guide. The children enjoyed my stories about what the fish were saying. Little did they know thats what they were actually saying. I smiled at her.

I spent a good few hours with my wife and son, and then when I had to leave, I kissed them both (one longer than the other...), and with a wave of my hand I was gone.

I climbed into my car and drove to the zoo. I scanned my badge at the entrance, exchanged a few words with my boss, and went to my station for the day.

You guys alright in there? I asked the fish.

Yes, lord. Thank you for your concern. They replied. I smiled. Soon enough the first group came by. They smiled when they saw me leaning against the fish tank, a playful smile on my face.

"Mommy! It's him! It's the one I told you about!" A little girl exclaimed, pointing to me. I grinned and squatted to her level.

"Well, what's your name?" I asked.

She shuffled her feet and looked down. "Molly."

"Well Molly, can you tell me what kind of fish are in this tank?"

"Lion fish?"

"Exactly! Good job, did you study my station?" I asked, playfully acting surprised. She giggled, and I walked over to my table. I grabbed a lollipop from my bucket. I bent down and handed her the treat. When I did so, my camp necklace fell from under my shirt. Molly pointed to it and asked where I got it. I smiled and told her from a camp I had gone to since I was twelve. She asked if she could go and laughing, I changed the subject back to fish. That was just one example of my day. The rest were usually about the same.

At the end of the day, as I was about to sign out my boss approched me. I turned and gave him a quick once-over. His hair was (of course) perfectly combed, shirt ironed, and neatly tucked in, and his name tag hung perfectly on his shirt pocket. I glanced at myself, messy hair, untucked shirt, name tag on my belt loop, and coat swung over my shoulder. I suddnely felt self consious.

"Good afternoon Perseus. Heading out for the day?" He always called me by my full name, try and try as I might to make him call me 'Percy'. Oh well.

I nodded. "Yes sir."

"Well, I just wanted to ask you again, are you sure you don't want a promotion?"

I chuckled. "Yes, sir. I am absolutely sure. I am perfectly happy with my position. I enjoy working with the fish and the children. I'm sure many of them would be sad to see me leave," I said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Of course, of course. I guess, you'll have to settle with a pay raise then."

I smiled. "Thank you sir!" He waved me off, and I headed out of the door with a little more spring in my step. I walked to my car, got in, threw my coat in the other seat and drove back to the hospital. I could tell I was approaching it from afar because it was white. I really hated the whiteness. Really hated it. I parked in the white car garage, climbed up the white steps and entered the white hallway. Many nurses (dressed in white) passed me. I found Annabeth sitting up, propped by pillows in her room.

I played with Luke, and talked with Annabeth for a good four hours, then went home for another Annabeth-less sleep.

I did it! LONG CHAPTER TO MAKE UP FOR EXTREMELY PITIFUL SHORT OTHER CHAPTERS! I AM PROUD OF MYSELF IN THIS ONE. THEY HAVE A SON! ANNABETH AND PERCY HAVE A SON!

exuse my excitement. I worked at it and I wrote it! So proud of myself \ovo/


	17. Chapter 16

Percy POV

I came to the room where Annabeth was and found her in her regular clothes, sitting up holding Luke. I smiled and sat next to her.

"Good news?" I asked.

"Yes! I'm coming home today! They decided they really didn't need to Luke stay here, so I can come home with Luke today."

"Well, I have good news too. I got a pay raise! I sort of forgot to tell you yesterday."

She hugged me with one arm. "Good! That'll help pay for the hospital fees and Luke in general." I smiled. She handed Luke to me and got up to streach her legs. When she stood up, she nearly collapsed and I needed to steady her. Her legs were unsteady for she had been lying down for so long. I laughed, slightly bouncing Luke in my arms. He cooed in response, reaching up with his small hands. I held him under his arms, and he smiled a toothless smile. Annabeth's eyes widened, and she was instantly there, holding up his lower half.

I looked at her strangely. "Are you okay? You've never been that overprotective about anything. Besides, the kid's got demigod blood. He'll be fine," I handed him back to her and she cradled him in one arm.

"Yes, well, something about having a child makes you slightly overprotective about them," she explained. I shrugged. It was Saturday, so I didn't need to go to work. I had weekday shifts. We checked out, and I brought Annabeth to the car. I got in the front seat, and she strapped Luke in the car seat. She sat in the seat next to him and we drove into the street. I got on the highway and off at our exit. I pulled in the driveway and opened the door. Annabeth came behind me and I held the door open for her. She sat down on the couch and sat Luke next to her. I sat next to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She leaned into my embrace. I watched the kid play on the couch.

I have a son.

I do. I really do. This is really the best day of my life. Well, second best. The first best was when I married Annabeth.

That night is crazy. Luke is in a crib at the foot of our bed.

He is the loudest baby ever.

"Wahhhhhhh!" He cries.

I roll over and look at Annabeth who is furtively trying to sleep. "Wise Girl? I think he's hungry,"

I say. She nods and rolls tiredly out of bed. She picks him up and feeds him. Then she gets back in bed. A few minutes later he cries again.

"I got this," I say. I get out of bed and pick Luke up. I rock him gently in my arms and walk out to the living room. I walk to the window and show Luke the outside world. He calms down a little bit. I sing him a lullaby (I don't know how soothing it was since I'm a terrible singer), and that seems to calm him a little. He falls asleep and I bring him back to the room. He's not the only one who is almost asleep. Annabeth is asleep in the bed, her hair splayed out on the pillow. I put Luke in his crib and lay back down on the bed. I put my arm over her and try to fall asleep. She smiles and nestles closer to me.

"Thanks," she says quietly. I nod. I pull her to me. She doesn't resist. It's nice to have this one moment with no babies or anything between us. I have a feeling I won't get another chance like this for a while.

Luke wakes us up another fifteen times that night. It's Sunday though, so we sleep in until noon. That is a usual habit for me, but Annabeth doesn't do that normally. At about two in the afternoon, the doorbell rang. I looked perplexed at Annabeth. She shrugged, indicating we weren't expecting anyone. I got up and answered the door. There stood my mother, Paul and Poseidon and Athena.

"Ah. The parents. Come on in," I said. I could tell Athena was sizing me up, and I did a mental check of myself. Messy hair, t-shirt, shorts, did I have food in my teeth? They came in, and I led them to the living room. My real mother was instantly at Annabeth's side, cooing over Luke. I sat next to my wife and put an arm around her casually. I saw Athena glaring at me. I unlinked my arm from Annabeth and sat up straighter. Annabeth noticed where my eyes were and glared at her mother.

"Come on Mom, give him a break. He had a bad night. We both did. This little guy," she said, pointing at Luke, "gave us a hard time. He would wake us up every ten minutes crying," she explained. Athena nodded, though the intensity of her gaze didn't change. I felt very uncomfortable so I shifted my gaze to my father. Poseidon was smiling unlike his godly companion. He noticed me looking and smiled wider.

"Percy, I'm so proud of you. You too Annabeth, I am really proud of you both. Really proud. Anytime you want to come to my kingdom you may. Our doors will always be open for you," he said.

"Thank you Lord Poseidon, it would be our honor to visit you sometime," Annabeth said. Poseidon winced, as if the formalities hurt him.

"Please, Annabeth, call me father, or Poseidon, there is no need for formalities in your house or mine," he said.

"I'm sorry Lo- Poseidon," she said, clearly unused to no formalities. We spent a good afternoon together. Then we ate dinner, took care of Luke and got into bed for another sleepless night.

 **Haha. Did you think I'd forgotten you? Anyway, here you go!**


	18. Chapter 17

Okay, I am really mad at my mother. The way she was treating Percy, unacceptable.

"Hey, Percy?" I ask, as we are in bed that night.

"Mmm? Yeah Annabeth?" He replies sleepily, turning to look me in the eyes.

I almost loose myself in his powerful, but gentle gaze. "I'm sorry about my mother. She gets protective over things like that and her quarrel with Poseidon doesn't help our relationship. I'm sorry," I say quietly. He sits up, and takes a quick glance at Luke who is sleeping peacefully for the moment, then lays back down. I can tell that this parenting stuff is tiring him out.

"What? Wise Girl, why do you think that it's your fault? I mean, it's my fault if anything. I chose to love you, and therfore, I entered this position. Your mother hates me, but slightly less since I've saved the world a few times, but I can deal with it. You can try to protect me, but I'm a big boy now. I can handle myself in the real world. I know how to take care of myself. It's not like when we first met when I had no idea about anything. Trust me," he says.

"I know... I just-"

"Shhh," he quiets me with his fingers. "Don't even try. Just go to sleep and enjoy this while we can okay?"

"Alright," I let myself be swept into his embrace.

"I love you Seaweed Brain."

"Right back at ya Wise Girl," he says, kissing my head.

The next morning, Percy has the early shift so when I wake up he isn't there. I deny myself the pleasure of sleeping so I get up and feed Luke. Then I feed myself. A bowl of cereal is all I need. I'm seriously behind on work though. Percy would tell me I'm on maternity leave, therefore I don't have to work, but I need architecture. It's a part of my life. I place Luke on the floor in his little play pen thing and give him a couple toys. I walk around the granite bar and spread out my blue pages. I grab a white pencil and start brainstorming. Every stroke of my pencil is deliberate and precise. Soon I have a temple design. I study it some more, trying to decide which god it's for. The drawing came out of my strokes so naturally, I don't know what it really is. I study the structure and find myself coming to believe it's a temple for two different gods. And then I realize which gods in particular. Poseidon on one side, Athena on the other. I keep drawing even though I realize this will never come to pass these two hate each other. When I'm done I roll up the drawing and store it carefully in a drawer I keep for drawings that will never happen. I don't clean anything else up. I get off the stool and it on the floor next to Luke and watch him play. His blond hair is growing out and, to my disappointment, is not curly. He notices me and reaches out, making cooing noises. I pick him up gently and kiss his forehead.

"Love you Lukey," I say. I gaze into his eyes, those eyes. They seem to change color for a second, turning blue, reminding me of someone else's. In my mind I see another face in his. Like Luke Castellan's. Luke, the boy I'd had a crush on. The boy who saved my life. The boy who taught me so much about the world. The boy who sacrificed himself to save the world. I feel a sob coming. I feel the tears coming, the tears I had stopped the first time, when I had looked towards Percy. But now I let them out. Cradling my child that looked so much like him, I cried. Luke watched perplexed, watched me as I cried over him. He stopped smiling and frowned, wondering by his mother was all of a sudden so sad. When I get all my sobs out I dry of my face with the sleeve of my shirt. I shiver, as if I felt a breath on the back of my neck. I turn around and for a moment, I think I see Luke standing behind me, his hand on my shoulder. Then I blink, and he's gone. I turn back to my son, he's staring at me like he wants to know what's wrong. I smile down at him and feel a last tear streaming down my face.

The rest of the morning I play with Luke. He's so much fun, and when he doesn't understand something he'll try to figure it out through trial and error. He is obviously going to be smart. After a bit of that I go back to my drawings. That's where Percy finds me when he comes home.

He opened the door with a yell, "I'm home!"

"Hi Percy," I say.

"Where's my favorite girl?"

I roll my eyes. "We're in the living room."

He comes in and sees me with my blueprints and frowns. "I will never understand you, you know that?" I nod and get up. I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him. He tilts my chin up and kisses me. When we part I let go and pick up Luke.

"Hey, looking at Luke today I thought I saw him... Lukey looked at me and I thought I saw Luke Castellan. It was strange. I-I-Percy, I miss him. I really do," I stuttered. Percy enveloped me in a hug.

"So do I, Wise Girl. So do I," he said quietly. We stood there for a second, me stifling sobs and Percy hugging me, on the verge of tears himself. We spend a calm evening without doing much. Percy came home with his paycheck so it's always a good night. He got payed about five thousand. We wached a movie and practically fell asleep on the couch.

 **yay. New chapter**


	19. Chapter 18

Percy POV

When I got home the next day, Annabeth was sleeping. We had decided I would take later shifts and I had told my boss that next week I would do later shifts. He understood, luckily, and I had gone back to my lunch. I picked up Luke and played with him. There was a moment when I thought I knew what Annabeth talked about, when she said she saw Luke Castellan, and I was a little scared for a second, but then it was gone. I was kinda sad, and I quickly brushed it off, not wanting that to get in the way of my time with Luke. I was placing blocks in structures and Luke would copy me with his small, clumsy hands. I heard a noise and whirled my head around to see Annabeth standing in the doorway. She is wearing her pajamas, a loose fitting shirt and pants. I smile. She grins and walks drousily over, still blinking sleep from her eyes. She sits in my lap and I wrap my arms around her waist. She leans her head on my shoulder and almost falls asleep again. I kiss her head. She watches Luke try to copy a bulding I made, adding on to it.

"He's got your talkent."

"Mmm. I already noticed. He tried stealing some of my blue papers. Then when he got a hold of those, he drew on them, fully aware of what he had to do, even if they were just scribbles."

I chuckled.

A good few years passed that way. Luke grew up, turning into a smart two year old. His hair was unruly, his grey eyes calculating. He knew how to say short phrases, and could carry on a small conversation. He had a small capability of using water powers but could also plan a battle. It would be hard to place him in a cabin. When he was about two and a half, me and Annabeth made a big decision that would alter his lifestyle as he knew it.

We decided to have another kid.

Now, we had no idea if it would be a boy or a girl, but either way he would have a younger sibling.

Early on, when it was confirmed Annabeth was pregnant, we decided to tell him. "Hey Luke!? Come in here please!" I yelled. I sat on the couch, Annabeth in my lap. My hands were wrapped around her stomach and she was leaning her head on my shoulder. Luke came running into he room as fast as his little legs could carry him and climbed up onto the couch next to me. I tousled his hair playfully. "Luke, your mom and I have made a giant decision. This is going to alter your life forever, so listen up," I said. He nodded, his full attention on me.

"Luke, you're going to have a sibling. Your mom is pregnant and going to have a child," I told him. His eyes widened and he nodded, his face breaking into a wide grin.

"Sibling!" He cried happily.

I grinned back at him, and so did Annabeth. "That okay with you Lukey? I mean, we can't really change it now, but you're going to have to live with it for the rest of your life. Okay?" She asked.

"Yeah! Sibling, sibling, sibling, sibling!" He chanted, clapping his tiny hands. I smiled. From then on, I planned work off and Luke talked about it every day at meals. Annabeth's baby bulge grew bigger and there were those adorable moments when Luke would place his hands on her stomach and talk to the baby.

That's how I found myself back in the white place on a cold November day. I kneaded the arm of my chair and waited impatiently. Luke was with Piper and Jason, playing with their son Sam. My face was pale and coated in cold sweat. Annabeth had told me how hard it had been with Luke so I had a newfound respect and fear for her.

My phone buzzed angrily in my pocket as my mom texted me again and again. I ignored it completely since I had already told her how stressed and scared I was. I was really scared.

It felt like forever.

I even dozed off once. Oops. I woke and it was dark out and they still hadn't called me up.

I was terrified.

Finally at what my watch told me it was one am, a lady came out. She took one glance at me and waved me in. I followed her, my shoes and my breath the only sounds in the hallway. My breath came out in short bursts. The lady didn't tell me anything, just sorted through white sheets on a white clipboard. We finally got to the room and I ran over to her and sat down on the bed. Her eyes were closed, and a small black haired baby was cradled in her arms. I brushed some stray hairs from her face.

"Hey."

"Hi Percy," she murmurs almost inaudibly. I kiss her forehead.

"How'r you feeling? That tired? I can leave if you want," I say. I make a move to stand up but she reaches out feebly.

"No. Stay," she says, brushing my arm. I smile and sit back down.

"Its a girl. Percy, you have a daughter," she said. I nodded, grinning wider. "She has your hair."

"Finally my genes are starting to show through. Do you need me to leave? I'm serious, if you need sleep, I can leave and go home."

"No. I need you here. I need company," she said.

"Someone called?" Poseidon asked, walking in with a flurry of jazz hands. I rolled my eyes.

"Hi dad. Figured it wouldn't take you too long. How are you?"

"Good! Athena shouldn't be far behind, ah here we go! Helloooo Athena!"

"You literally saw me fifteen seconds ago, shut your trap Kelp Face," she said grouchily. Poseidon smiled, brushing off the insult. He walked over and the baby tried to grab his hand. She was already way more animated then her brother.

I took that as a good sign.

 **HEY! I DID IT! WOO!**

 **Enjoy. Sorry for the cliffhanger.**


	20. AN number 2 :) sry

Hello readers.

Would you be mad if I stopped this story here?

I have a new fanfic going with my friends and I am spending more time on it...

I could start a new story and that would be it.

Or would you guys be mad at me? I can do either, but if you choose to keep this going you'll have a short chapter.

I am thinking of continuing it later. It can be set on pause.

Doodledraw


	21. Chapter 19

Annabeth POV

I wake up and turn over to look at my daughter. She is asleep in her hospital crib with her tiny fists balled up. I reached over and picked her up. She yawned and fell back asleep in my arms. I hugged her close to me and smiled. There is a knock at the door.

"Come in," I say. A hospital attendant comes in with a plate of food in her hands. She placed it on the bedside table and reached out for my daughter. I comply and she runs a few tests. When she is assured that everything is fine, she leaves and tells me to expect visitors. Sure enough, a few minutes later Percy comes in, leading Luke. Luke is so much smaller than Percy it gives the two a rather comical appearance. When he sees me, Luke runs over to me and jumps up on the bed.

"Mommy!" He cries. I reach over with one hand and give him a hug.

"Hi Luke!" Percy has now made it to the bed and sits down.

"Hello Wise Girl. How are you?"

"Fine Seaweed Brain. I miss you," I said, leaning up for a kiss. He obliged, then turned his attention to his daughter.

"Mommy! What is it?"

"Well, Luke, this is your sister. Zoë Silena," Percy explained.

"Sister!" He cried. I smiled and held her out. I showed him how to hold her, and he did it. I know you probably think I'm crazy, giving a two and half year old a newborn baby to hold. But, eh. He was responsible enough. And Percy was there, watching him like a hawk. Percy grinned when Luke figured it out, I watched my son play with his little sister. The love in his eyes was amazing considering he was two and a half. Then I make a move to stand up. Percy looks up from Luke and helps me stand. I get up and walk around, streaching my legs from sitting for so long. I ruffle Luke's hair.

"Mom? When will you come home?" Luke asked.

"I don't know kiddo. But trust me, you do not want this screamer home with you," I said, grinning all the same. I lace my fingers with Percy's and smile, leaning my head on his shoulder. Percy looks over at Zoë and takes her from Luke. He looks at her. She opens her eyes wide as a grin spreads over her face. I smile as Percy makes cooing noises and plays with Zoë. I bent down and picked up Luke. I placed him on the ground and tickle him. He squeals and jumps away. I follow him around, waggling my fingers and try to tickle him. We play like that for so long until Luke is yawning.

 **SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! I think the next few chapters will be one-shots okay? Cause I really like this story but I've taken it as far as I can go. So a few chapters of one-shots then NEW STORY!**

 **:)**

Peace out,

Doodledraw


	22. Chapter 20

IM ALIVE, (just in case you had your doubts) Woo! Look at me go! I did it! Enjoy,

 **Luke POV**

"Dad! Come on!" I yelled around the corner of the hall. He pokes his head out of his room and grins at me.

"Coming kiddo," he says. He comes out, adjusting his blue shirt and khaki pants. He grabs his coat off the rack and puts it on. Mom comes around the corner, Zoë in her arms. She hands me my lunch and kisses Dad good bye. He grins then walks out the door. I follow exitedly. We climb in the car and drive away. We follow the well traveled road, and I jump up and down in my seat. My ADHD doesn't help in these situations. My dad takes a look at me through the mirror.

"Almost there Lukey, calm down," he says, laughing because he knows that it's practically impossible for me to calm down. He turns into the lot and parks the car. I jump out and he follows, sticking his hands in his pockets and strolling along. I run back to him and grab his arm, pulling him along.

"Alright, alright! I'm coming!" He laughs. A few people give him salutes or say _Ave Praetor Jackson_. He salutes lazily back at most of them. I've never understood why they salute. Dad says it's because he whipped or saved their butts. Whenever I ask him which one, he laughs and says both. My dad is a really cool, laid back guy. My Mom is more uptight, and she keeps him in check. I get my attitude, and crazy hair from him. Speaking of crazy hair, Dad runs his hand through mine, trying in vain to smooth it out.

"That's not gonna work Dad, you know it," I say.

"I know. It's-"

"Just like yours, I know, it's only the billionth time you've said that. Now get a move on, I'll be late!" He grins, and makes a point of walking slower. I roll my eyes and speed up. I burst through the double glass doors and look around at the bright colors. Welcome first graders! Is spelled out on the wall. Under it is a lady with brown frizzy hair. She looks up, and her face lights up at the sight of us.

"Percy!" She yells, and gets up to give Dad a hug.

"Hi, Hazel!" He hugs her back. I stare at all of this, puzzled.

"And this must be little Luke!" She gets down at my level. "Hi Luke! My name is Hazel. I'm the secretary at the New Rome Elementary. Welcome!" She smiles big, and I realize I have a fuzzy memory of her. I smile back. She hands me a piece of paper that has all my information on it.

"You're in Mr. Samsons class. It's down the hall and to the right," she said kindly. I nodded and Dad led me down the hall to my class. When we got to the door, I walked in excitedly. Mr. Samson was a kind older man with red hair. I turn around, and Dad smiles at me, and waves me in. I walk in slowly, testing my surroundings. Getting the lay of the land, as Mom says. My Dad is still in the door, but he will be gone soon. He has work to get to. He has a new job that starts today. He took the place of his boss before him. He was sad he wouldn't get to work with the fish anymore, but he was the best candidate. I spot Sam Grace, and I walk over to him. I hang my jacket over the back of a chair next to him and we start talking. I look back over to the door, and my dad is no longer there. I shrug and go back to my conversation. We are in the middle of a sentence, and the teacher claps his hands twice. We all stop and stare at him. He smiles wide, and starts talking, while pacing up and down rows.

"Welcome to New Rome Elementary. I hope we can have a wonderful year with no misbehaving," he sweeps his eyes over all of us. "Now, let's introduce ourselves. You will come up to the board and say your name, your parents occupation, your favorite color, favorite animal, and what you would like to be when you grow up. You," he says, pointing to the girl in front. "Start us off."

She goes up to the board and smiles broadly. "Hi! My name is Samantha Valdez. You can call me Sammy," ah. Now I recognize her. She's been to my house a couple times with her parents, Leo and Calypso.

"My dad is a mechanic, and my mom is a stay at home mom. I like any birds, and my favorite color is red. I want to be a mechanic like my dad."

"Thank you Sammy. Alright, down the row now."

And on and on it goes. Then it gets to me.

"Hi, my name is Luke Jackson," I start, but get interrupted by Mr. Samson.

"Luke? Is your dad Perseus Jackson? The old praetor?"

I scowl slightly. I hate it when people label me by my dad's old accomplishments.

"Yes sir," he nods and waves me on. "My dad works in the marine section of the zoo, and my mom is an architect. I like blue, and my favorite animal is the owl. Preferably, the snowy owl. I want to be an architect," I finish. I go back to my seat and see Mr. Samson studying me carefully with a hint of a smile on his face. When it gets to Sam he looks a little panicky, he didn't inherit his moms charmspeak, and does not like crowds.

"Hi. I'm Sam. My dad is a weatherman, and my mom is a clothes designer. I like the color yellow, and like the eagle. I don't know what I want to be," he comes back to his seat and gives me a nervous smile. The day passes in a similar fashion. When the school day is almost over, Mr. Samson says we can have a recess. We all run, screaming out the building to the playground. I run, jump, slide, and basically do everything you can on a playground. It was really fun. Then I hear a honk. I look over the fence, and there's a blue car outside. My dad gets out, and he walks casually up and opens the fence.

"Dad!" I yell, and throw myself in his arms.

"Hi Lukey! How was school?" He asks. I smile.

"Awesome! And-"

"Excuse me? Could I steal your father for a second Luke?" Mr. Samson asks. I scowl. This man has an annoying habit of interrupting. Dad catches my eye, seeing my scowl, his hand goes into his pocket to clench Riptide. Mr. Samson leads Dad away to a corner, and I can see some heated discussion is going to happen. It starts out with Mr. Samson saluting Percy. I get close enough to hear.

"-always wanted to meet you," Mr. Samson hisses. Wait. Hisses? I calculate their surroundings. Dad is backed up against a wall, with nowhere to move. He seems to sense that too and tries to get around Mr. Samson. He can't. My teacher reaches out a clawed hand. _A clawed hand_?

"I wanted to meet you so I could kill you myself!" He hisses.

"Dad, watch out!" I cry. My dad jumped to the side and draws his sword. He slashed sideways and catches the monster in the arm. It howls in pain, now a full Chimera. My dad scowls in concentration. I can see the monsters eyes darting back and forth. I pick up a rock. I chuck it at the monster. I chuck it at the monster. It bounces off harmlessly.

"Hey! Get away from my dad!" It turns its lion head to me. Oops. Probably shouldn't have gone this. I charges me, and picked me up. I squirm.

"Not so brave now are you little Luke?"

"Let him goooooo!" Dad yells, a look of immense rage on his face. Looking back I see he has two hands on his sword, he's got it on his right side and he charges the chimera. The chimera lets me go and bats dad in the face with such strength that he skids back into a wall. He gets up, a black eye forming where he got hit and his clothes dirty. There was blood in the side of his face. But he didn't care. All he cared about was that he had to make sure I was safe and the monster was dead. He started circling he monster, all his steps on purpose and precise. Then without warning, the monster struck, hitting the sword out of his hands. He grinned and cracked his knuckles.

"Oh, so you want to play it that way?" He summons water from nowhere and starts hitting the monster from all sides. It does nothing to the monster, all it seems to do is exhaust him. Soon, he is slowing down and the monster sees its chance. It picks him up and he squirms.

"Percy!" Someone yells, and soon there is a wall of earth around the monster. I turn and see Hazel. Her hands are outstretched and she looks like the most angry secretary is ever seen. That distraction is all Dad needs to get Riptide from his pocket. He slashes down at the trapped monster and it disintegrated. He falls, exhausted, to the ground. Hazel gets over to him and supports him to his feet. He walks over to me and reaches out. I hug him tight and he smiles down at me.

"Time to get home."

And that's what we do. We drive home. Dad doesn't even try to heal himself. He's too tired to pull from water right now.

"Well, what do you think your mom will say?"

"Something like, what happened to you!" I reply. He smiles.

We walk inside, hand in hand.

"We're home!" Dad yells. Mom yells that she's in the kitchen and we walk in. Dad ignores her slightly and goes to the sink. He runs his hand under the water and gives a sigh of pleasure. She looks at his healing face. There is a gasp and she looks me over.

"Dad got the worst of it. All the chimera did to me was pick me up," I say.

"The _what_ now? Percy, there was a chimera at his school? How did a monster get inside the city limits?" He gives a noncommittal shrug and continues with the water. Mom wraps her arms around his waist and her head on his shoulder. I take that as my sign to leave. I stay close enough to hear.

"What if you had been killed?" She asks. "What would I have done? What would have happened to Luke and me and Zoë? Percy, you know I wouldn't be able to stand it with you gone," she says. The water turns off. There is the sound of a chair being pulled from the table and I'm pretty sure my mom was the one to sit down. I look around the corner. Dad is crouched down to her level now that she's in the chair, and he has her face in his hands. There are some tears streaming down her face. He kisses her and a few moments later wraps her in a hug.

"I would never, _never_ , let that happen to you. If I was gone, you would have the rest of The Seven to take care of you. I'm sorry to worry you. I love you," he says.

"I love you too," she replies, and they kiss again.

"Percy? What really happened?" She asks.

He shrugs, "Luke had an interesting first day of school."

 **So... Sorry this is a week late.. I didn't have it last week cause I needed a break. I hope you enjoy, here have some cookies to make up for the lateness (::) (::) (::) (::) so... Thanks for all the positive reviews, they mean a lot to me that so many people like my story. I honestly, when I started this, I didn't think it would get read AT ALL so when I got my first views I was super excited. This means a lot to me, stay awesome people.**

 **-doodledraw**


	23. Chapter 21

Percy POV

"Give it back!" Luke cried.

"But I wanna play too!" Zoë cried. I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

"Enough! Zoë, give the toy back to your brother. You have your own. If you don't stop screaming your father will never get us there and we'll dump you out for you to walk the whole way!" Annabeth yells. I give her a grateful smile. Soon we arrive.

Camp Half Blood.

We park the car, and get out. Luke runs up, runs back for us, then pulls us up. Zoë is already at the top. She sits there, tapping her foot.

When we finally get to the top and can see in the valley I breathe a sigh of relief and pleasure.

We're home.

I look over to the Big House and see nothing has changed. We haven't been at camp since Luke was born because he was never old enough. We're making an exception for Zoë because Luke couldn't stand to wait another year. I walk down and as soon as I get down where people can see me, the muttering starts.

"Whoa look..."

"Is that?"

"Dude, it's Percy Jackson."

I smile. A real genuine happy smile. We get to the Big House and Chiron is in his wheelchair at the table playing pinochle with Mr. D. I smile.

Nothing has changed.

Chiron and Mr. D ignore us until they finish their game (Chiron won).

"Ah. Peter Johnson-"

Nothing changed at all.

"Percy Jackson, sir."

"You still haven't learned not to interrupt? Tsk, tsk."

"Sir, I was merely stating that you had my name wrong. That is not interrupting, only correcting." Mr. D stood up, a fire in his eyes. I was now as tall as him, so it made no difference. Behind him, Chiron sighed.

"I will take it from here Dionysus," Chiron says. We walk (or in Chiron's case, roll) away, leaving Mr. D fuming.

"Percy! That was uncalled for!"

"He was asking for it!"

"That was extremely rude. I would have thought that your brash tongue would have subsided by now!" Here he looked at Annabeth who sook her head sadly. Then he looked at me with such dissapointment in his eyes, I lowered my head in shame.

"I'm sorry, Chiron. I'll do better," I said softly.

"Thank you, Percy. I know he struck a nerve. Let's get going faster now eh?" He said, placing a hand on my shoulder comfortingly. Then he rose out of the wheelchair. The kids watched in wonder. We had told them about a centaur named Chiron, but hadn't prepared them at all for this. He stood up, and shook out his legs, one of which had a splint on it.

"Chiron! What happened?" I asked, lowering myself down to inspect it.

He wrung his hands. "I might have hit my forelegs on a branch during a game of Capture the Flag..."

I shook my head, smiling and placed my hand on the splint. I gently unwrapped the bandages and took off the splint. "Where?" I feel around and watch his face as he winces.

"Everywhere there is a cut?" He replies. I nod and I feel the tug in my gut. The water flows from my fingertips. It reaches the cut & his face turns from one of pain to one of gratefulness. He helps me to my feet.

"I missed your healing abilities," he says.

I nod, streach and say, "and I missed this place." Chiron nods and turns towards the kids.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" He asks.

Luke steps foreward bravely. "My name is Luke. Are you the only one who can talk to my dad like that? The wine dude over there seemed to mind when Dad talked to him, but he deserved it," he says. I laughed internally, thinking of Blackjack.

"MY NAME IS NOT THE WINE DUDE, AND YOUR FATHER WAS THE ONE WHO DESERVED IT!" Mr. D yelled from the porch, coming to look at us from the railing.

Chiron passed a hand over his face. "Luke, watch your mouth. Sorry Mr. D! It won't happen again!" He yelled.

"It better not!"

"Percy, your son got your impulsiveness and brashness didn't he?"

"Maybe?"

"May the Gods help us all," Chiron said jokingly. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not that bad. Am I?"

"Yes you are, Percy, yes you are," Annabeth said. I grinned.

"And your other child?"

"I'm Zoë," she says.

"Good, good. You've got one child that knows to watch her mouth. Maybe the apocalypse won't come soon. I hope," Chiron says. Annabeth laughs and picks up Zoë.

"Now, lets continue. Ah, before I forget. I have a feeling that you two," he says, looking at me and Annabeth. "Won't want to be separated into different cabins. There is a cabin that we have made in the past few years for couples... Normally we haven't had the need because the parents usually stay behind, but more have decided to become teachers or councellors. You have a room in there. It is always yours, no one else has used it ever. So now that that is over with, children follow me. Percy, you teach swordfighting at 4 o'clock everyday. Annabeth, you teach right before him everyday. Capture the Flag is this Friday after dinner. Otherwise, you are free to do as you choose. I know you'll find something to do," he said the last part with a twinkle in his eye, then walked off with the children following eagerly. I wrapped my arm around Annabeth's shoulders.

"The usual spot?"

"The usual spot," She replied.

"Race you!" I started running towards the beach. I beat her by a foot. I was smiling and not even breathing hard. Annabeth smiled and we collapsed on the sand. I took off my shoes and socks. I rolled up my pant legs. Next to me, Annabeth was doing the same. When we were both done, I grabbed her hand and pulled her to the water. We dove in and I created a bubble at the bottom for the both of us.

She was still wet though. "Perseus Jackson! Dry me off right now!"

"What do we say?"

"Percy!" She cried. I crossed my arms and refused.

"Fine. Please Percy will you dry me off?" She asked, rolling her eyes. I nodded and she was dry within a second. I smiled and she grinned back.

"Remember the first time we did this?" I asked. She nodded.

"How could I forget?" She replied. I moved over to her side of the bubble. I sat down next to her and gave her a hug. "Its hard to believe that was almost 22 years ago..." I whispered. "22 years since the war with Kronos."

"Yeah. 22 years since Luke died," Annabeth whispered. A tear leaked down her cheek. I hugged her close and tilted her face up to face me. When she refused I moved to where I could see her face.

"Aw come on Annabeth, it's okay. I'm here for you. What do you need? A hug? A kiss?" I asked, slight hopefulness in my voice. She didn't miss a beat. Well, what do I expect? She never does. It's like I can never hide anything from the girl. She leaned foreword and obliged. I smiled at her when we were done.

"Feel better yet?"

"No," she answered.

"What?! Usually that fixes everything!"

"This time, I just need some time alone," she said.

I nodded. "Your old cabin?"

"My old cabin." I grabbed her around the waist and swam us to the surface. She clung to me tightly. When we got to the shore, I let go of her and she put her shoes on and walked off slowly.

Alright! Finished! Next chapter will be the sequel and last chapter of this story (SORRY! Plz don't kill me!) then I will add my next story (yes, it is Percabeth) so yeah... Yet again, please don't kill me!


	24. Chapter 22

Percy POV

"Don't forget your lessons!" I called after her. I saw her nod and she kept going. I ran my hand through my hair. Then I ran to the arena. I found Chiron with Luke and Zoë trying out weapons. I walked over to them. Luke had a sword in his hand and was swinging it experimentally. I walked up behind him and he slashed backwards.

I stopped it with my own sword. "Whoa there! Don't want to kill your old Dad do you?" I asked, smiling.

"Sorry Dad!" He said apologetically.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Can I see your sword?"

He handed it over to me and I tested it out, checking the balance. It was light for me, but about the right weight for him.

"Nice choice. Now, you're not giving old Chiron a hard time are you?"

"No, don't worry, Percy. Your children are wonderful," Chiron said, smiling.

I feigned a look of hurt. "You didn't think they would be? I mean, they take after me, and I am the king of wonderfulness!"

Chiron snorted. "Well, no, not exactly. I always knew they would be wonderful, after all, Annabeth is the mother."

Yet again, I feigned a look of hurt.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence there. That's it, I'm no longer talking to you today," I said. Chiron laughed as I turned my back. Then I turned to Zoë.

"What about you, Zoë?"

"I found a knife that I might like!" She cried.

"You take after your mother."

"Can I see it?" She handed it over and I flipped it over. "Nice."

"Thanks! Luke do you wanna fight?"

"Sure!" They slashed, Chiron and I occasionally jutting in and telling them what to do.

Then someone jumped on me from behind. "Percy!"

"What? Oh. Oh! Hi Leo! How are you Flameman?"

"Good! What's up Waterboy?"

"Nothing much. Just trying to make sure my kids don't kill each other. You know, daily routine."

"Heh. Yeah. Sammy's over there with Calypso, she's trying to get her to fight as well. Its, erm, not working... For some reason Sammy seems to be more of a pacifist..."

"Hah! Well good luck man. You're gonna need it."

Then I look over and I see Annabeth coming in.

"Annabeth!" She smiles when she sees me. I walk over to her.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I think so. Time for my lessons."

"Alright. Have fun!"

She nodded and walked off. I was left standing there. I smiled, shook my head, and walked out. Before I really knew what I was doing, I was standing in front of my old cabin. Wow. It's been a while.

I opened the door. Of course nobody was there. Everything was coated with a thin layer of dust. The fountain cast an eerie glow around the room. I walked to my bunk.

Just as I remembered it.

The sheets are made. What? I know I never made my bed.

Huh. I guess they must have done it for me.

I walked around a little bit more, then decided to go check out the new cabin.

I could see it from a distance, it was that big. It was about the size of the Big House. I walked in, spotted a door that said Percy and Annabeth. I opened the door and walked into the room. There was a bed in the middle, against the back wall. There was a door that led to the bathroom. A desk in the corner with a closet next to it.

Well, I could live here. I checked the clock.

Shoot! It's almost time for my lessons!

I ran out, and ran to the colosseum.

Chiron was still there, but Annabeth was done, and seeing what Luke could do. I had more advanced kids in my lesson.

What should I teach them? I wondered. I laughed, knowing what I should teach them.

"Alright! Who's in my lesson?" I asked. A handful of kids came and gathered around me.

"Who knows the disarming technique?" I asked. There were no replies.

"No one? Really? Chiron what are you teaching kids these days? Whatever you're doing, its not very good!" Some kids laughed. Some looked scared the way I talked to Chiron.

"Now. You probably all know me. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, savior of Olympus, yada yada. But I want you to forget all that. Today, I'm Percy Jackson, a normal demigod, and your teacher. Got that?" Some kids nodded.

"Alright good. Lets get going. So..." And I taught the lesson just like Luke had taught me. When I spied the youngest kid, the one that looked like he wasn't very good, I had him help me. It boosted his confidence, and the other kids stopped laughing at him. I felt good about myself.

When I was done teaching, I decided to sharpen my water skills again. Ever since that day with Luke at his school, I had been training combos.

I found a couple dummies in the center of the arena and started doing some combos.

I first attacked the first dummy with water, I pierced it with ice, and then attacked with my sword. Then I started over. I tried something else. I summoned a huge wave and submerged myself in it, then jumped out and attacked with my sword.

By the end of my workout, I had created three more moves, and was exhilarated.

I stepped away from the dummy and noticed a huge crowd around me.

"What? Am I that famous?"

"Yeah, pretty much, even though you are still a Seaweed Brain," Annabeth replied.

"Thanks Wise Girl. Nice to see you too," I said sarcastically.

Then the conch horn sounded for dinner. There was a rush to get to the amphitheater.

I sat down at my old table, with Annabeth. The kids came to join us since they hadn't been claimed yet.

Chiron stood up amid all the noise. Everyone fell respectfully silent. "To our new campers, welcome! To our old ones, we're glad you're still alive! Welcome back all of you old heroes on this first day of summer! Tonight, we tell your story, as we have every night on the first day of summer. It all starts with a certain son of Poseidon named Percy Jackson..." And he told our story. The story of The Seven.

When he's done there was a round of applause.

"Could we have you all stand up?" I stood, along with Annabeth, Leo, Jason, and Piper. Nico, Reyna, Frank and Hazel were at Camp Jupiter, but we applauded for them anyway.

"Thank you so much, no one would be here if it weren't for you."

Then we burnt our offerings, and ate our dinner.

When we were done, the kids went to the Hermes Cabin, and I led Annabeth to ours.

We settled in for the night.

I was awake long after Annabeth fell asleep, staring at the ceiling.

I turned and looked at her, my Annabeth, my Wise Girl, my wife.

Yeah. This was going to be another great summer.

And with that thought, I fell asleep.

 **Well, this story is over. I thought it would be fitting to end as they started. Percy trying to sleep.**

 **I want to thank you all.**  
 **Its thanks to all of you that I continued to write this story.**

 **YOU ARE ALL AMAZING. Your support means so much to me, and I hope you will continue to like my future stories. I will start a new one and post the first chapter next weekend!**

 **THANKS SO MUCH GUYS. YOU ARE ALL AMAZING.**

 **~Doodledraw**


End file.
